Clear Eyes, Full Hearts
by Prettie Parker
Summary: This story follows Julie and her sister Haleigh as they navagate family life, first loves, and Dillon. Follow Julie as she can't help falling for Matt. While her sister forms a strange friendship, everyone questions, with Tim Riggins. Matt/Julie, Haleigh/Tim, Eric/Tami, Jason, Trya, Lyla, Billy, ect. Haleigh is an original character, but the rest is canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Two sisters just barely 15 months apart, much to Tami and Eric's surprise and chagrin. They got pregnant with Haleigh before Tami even finished college. Eric and Tami always knew they wanted more children, but when Julie came along 15 months later, overwhelmed was putting it lightly. However, Tami and Eric did what the Taylor's do best, they picked themselves up by their breeches and made the best of a difficult situation.

Tami stayed home to raise the girls while Eric began his career of coaching. At first it was mostly assistant coaching positions in small towns with small teams, but slowly with a passion for the game and love for the players, he built a reputation few could match. All the while Tami stayed home raising her girls in a family surrounded by unconditional love, wisdom filled guidance, and faith.

A closeness in age was about all Julie and Haleigh shared in common. Julie was smart, snarky, and gifted at dance. Haleigh was witty, fearless, and loved football. Despite a beauty they both got from their mother, with a good look the differences could be seen.

Julie was shorter with silky straight long blonde hair, chestnut eyes, pouty lips, and a rack any high school girl would be jealous of. Haleigh was tall and lean like Tami, with wavy blonde hair, legs that went on for days, and deep set sultry hazel green eyes that had Eric itching to clean his gun every time a boy looked her way.

Julie was her parents sigh of relief, their easy baby. She enjoyed reading, took her studies extremely seriously, and had little interest in boys so far.

Haleigh kept her parents on their toes from day one, with a love for football that left her playing rough and with the boys more than the girls from an early age. Coupled with a fearlessness that could rival warriors and the Taylor's stubborn streak, Tami and Eric had their hands full.

Though raised by solid parents, both girls carried themselves with dignity and self respect, never forgetting the solid ground their roots were weaved in.

They say opposites attract and maybe that's why Julie and Haleigh were so close. Like two bookends, they had complete support for one another. Their bond something nothing and no one could touch. Being sisters, and especially at a time of hormones, the house still broke out in screaming matches at times. The girls still argued on occasion, but for the most part their bond was as solid as the rest of Taylor clan. They were a bulletproof pack.

**Wind Sprints**

Her back slams hard into the solid ground beneath. The air knocks you of her lungs as Haleigh's muscles lock and refuse to release the ball. Her eyes never close, but it all moves in a blur until her pupil regains focus as the movement stops. Her lips shoot out a desperate gasp for air, but the weight upon her hinders all attempts to fill her lungs.

Her eyes find his, hazel brown and penetrating. Barreling down upon her like a loaded gun. It's mid August and humid as hell as his damp long hair reaches down to tickle her flushed cheeks. With a groan her free hand shoves firmly at his shoulder. "Get off me," She orders.

A sloppy smirk lifts the corner of his mouth in a sly sort of way. The feel of her curvy body pinned flush beneath his own spurring on his misbehavior. The beads of sweat on her skin meshing with his own, her panting breathe hitting his face in a way that made Tim think of only one thing. Savoring one more moment of their precarious position, he relented and climbed off her.

As Haleigh jumps to her feet, Jason's almost already to them as his jogs across the field. "Great catch. I'll tell yeah Hales it's too bad you're a girl. We could put you to some good use on the team." His hearty smile glistens in the setting Texas sun. His wholesome good looks blinding, like a slice of American pie, for those who are into that thing.

"Thanks Jay," Haleigh smiles up at him in return as the lowering suns rays pierce her eyes. Nothing beyond casual friends, she's always grateful for the way Jason indulges her love of the game. Some would argue he only tosses the ball around with her, because she's the coaches daughter, but Haleigh knows that isn't it. No, Jason is a breed of his own. What her dad in a quiet tone of respect would call… _'a good man'_.

"I don't know Street, think I like her better as a girl." Tim speaks up, that seducing smirk returning to his lips as his eyes give her a once over before pining her where she stands.

All football, sex, and beer, that one. A one track mind that can't step outside the barriers he's set without crushing under the plight of his own pathetic life. A guy with a heart he hides from his broken world.

Tim's grin grows as he seems to notice the way Haleigh's breath halts with the look in his eye. Letting out a quick flustered breath, she puts him in his place. "In your dreams, Riggins." She shoot him down.

A deep laugh breaks the thickness mounting in the air. "You would Riggins, you would." Jason laughs as he gives his best friend a quick pat on the back before making his way over to stands.

Haleigh follows suit brushing Tim's remark off as a by product of a tick that boy can't help but scratch, and scratch with everyone he can. She knows she should expect it by now, but he still manages to catch her off guard sometimes.

Julie's walking down the bleachers to meet her sister as Haleigh passes the gate. "How's the book coming?" Haleigh asks as she leans into Julie, giving her sister a playful nudge.

A smile spread wide across Julie's face as the sisters made their way to the locker rooms to find their dad. "I'm almost done." Julie beamed, taking pride in her academic accomplishments. She worked hard for her grades, and was tedious in her quality of work, determined to one day go beyond this town and see the world her mind could only dream of now.

"I'm thinking of doing a comparison paper on the metaphoric parallels between this town's obsession with football and the book." The enthusiasm bursts from her lips, seems to dance from her pupil as she flips her bangs out of her eyes. It's as if the words are already being written in her mind as she speaks. Julie knows this town wont see her argument the way that she does, but she also knows it doesn't make her point any less valid. And being a Taylor, she's willing to fight the good fight.

Haleigh wraps a supportive arm around her sister's shoulders. "Go for it Jules. Give 'em hell." Believing in her sister the whole way, Haleigh admires that spark of brilliance that always comes so easily to Julie, always has. A brilliance Haleigh has no doubts will take her sister far in life.

"Tim seemed charming as ever." Julie shot off her insinuation with a quick roll of her eyes, disgust filtering off on her heated breath. Her chestnut orbs darting to the corners to catch a brief glimpse of her sister.

Julie couldn't be bothered with football players, let alone ones like Tim Riggins. In fact she wanted as little to do with the sport as possible. Avoiding football players was at the top of her list for good ways to avoid the game that already seemed overly abundant in her house. That was just one way Julie and Haleigh couldn't be more different. Haleigh loved the game, while Julie for the most part couldn't stand it.

Haleigh couldn't hold back the dry laugh that burst from her lips with Julie's sarcasm. "That boy is like a dog with a bone. He barks at anything he thinks he has a chance at. Besides could you imagine Dad's face if I got involved with Riggins." Laughter erupting harder on her lips as Julie joined in. The noises meshing into a pitched rumble that seems to reach into the wide open expanse of the Panther's field.

Tim wasn't all bad, Haleigh could concede in private. She was raised well enough to understand a guy like Tim had reasons for being the way he was. Hell, everyone in town knew the dysfunction of the Riggin's home. Haley didn't hold that part of it against him, Tim just never seemed like the kind of mess she wanted to get mixed up in, especially not after what happened the last time she liked a boy.

As their laughter died down, Haleigh flashed her sister a mischievous 'all knowing' grin. "All joking aside, that Saracen boy was gawking from the sidelines again. I'm telling you Jules, somebody's got a crush." Haleigh teased unable to resist the right of passage she earned for being the older sister, if only by 15 months. Knowing whether mom and dad liked it or not, Julie was entering the age of dating, and Haleigh only wanted the best behaved boys for her little sister.

"He's a football player." Julie rebuffed, stating it flatly as if that summed it up and left no room for debate.

Haleigh let out a loud sarcastic laugh in response, "Guess it's good he never leaves the bench then." She jabbed, staring Julie down with eyebrows that tauntingly danced.

With a quick roll of her eyes, Julie dismissed her sister's come back. Not ready or willing to admit out loud, not even to her sister, that maybe Matt wasn't as bad as the rest of the football team.

Later that night the Taylor family enacted a well practiced routine. Eric and Haleigh sat on the couch dissecting game film, while Julie was nose deep in some thought provoking piece of literature, and Tami busied herself with random odds and ends. Which tonight happened to be scouting out houses they would only ever buy in her dreams. As mom pipes up with a convincing voice meant to entice Dad about the perfect house she's just spotted.

Julie can't resist throwing out her theory of the way Moby Dick is the perfect metaphor for football in Dillon. Her eyes zeroing in on Dad as she scrambles to the opposite side of the couch, nearest to him. Her lips dancing with amusement as she explained her thought process. A diligent well thought out argument that she nailed at every point. As she saw it, the whalers would be the players and coaches. Dad would be captain Ahab, and the state championship would the magical whale their chasing after.

Eric turns to his daughter as if she's grown another head and sprouted wings. "Are you sure you're mine?" He jokes with the most serious of faces. A dry sense of humor no one does better.

"I don't know Dad, think Jules made her case." Haleigh speaks up, siding with Julie's well fought argument, the sisters flashing each a quick smile they had mastered since infancy. A smile that promised they'd always have each other's back.

Eric's head whipped around to Haleigh as he realized he was out numbered. "Hey now, you're suppose to on my team." He shot back, a playfulness in his eyes to match a mischievous grin edging on his mouth ever so covertly.

Haleigh felt time stop as her father's eyes met her own. The mischief, the spark of fun alive in his pupil. Not an ounce of disappointment or anger clouding his gaze.

"I am Dad... I am." Haleigh couldn't stop the smile that swept wide across her face, she had missed that. Being his sidekick, the son he never had, Daddy's girl, without dark clouds from her recent mistake rolling in his eyes to ruin what they shared, what she held so sacred.

Gaze drifting as the moment passed and Dad turned back to the game, Haleigh caught Julie's eyes from across the room. A silent look of quiet happiness in her gaze, knowing better than anyone what it meant to Haleigh to have the special bond with their dad back.

**Note: **This is the first Friday Night Lights story I've written. As well as the first original character I've written. It's important to me to keep the character Haleigh fitting for the show and the fictional family she is suppose to be a part of. I plan on this story focusing on the Taylor family (Eric, Tami, Julie, and Haleigh), as well as Julie/Matt and Haleigh/Tim. I also plan on including other characters from the show, such as Jason, Tyra, Lyla, Billy, and more.

However do to the fact that my life is very busy and I also like to create videos… I only plan to continue this story if it gets a lot of feedback and people are interested in reading it. I have more in mind for this story, but I'm only going to write it if there is interest in this story. So please, if you like this story and want to see where it goes please leave feedback so I can know whether to continue this or not.

**P.S. **Parts of this chapter were based off of Friday Night Lights Pilot episode. Full rights to the show. I own none of that. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purpose only.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes**_

The town lit up, the world got still… it seemed fitting as that line from a Tom Petty song surged through Haleigh's mind while her family walked into a packed emergency room. Not everyone had seen the hit, watched Jason spin before crashing to the ground. But no one missed his limp lifeless looking body sprawled across the field, and for a moment all of Dillon held their breath. As Haleigh got lost in the sea of people filling the ER, watching her dad navigate through the waves of bodies, she felt pretty sure everyone was still holding that breath.

The air was thick and palpable as Julie stood idly by her mother and sister. The room was suffocating and hot from all the body heat. No one spoke a word, too terrified to say the implications out loud. Arms folded tightly over her chest, Julie followed the crowd for once and just kept quiet, absorbing the moment and offering it her respect. It wasn't until a voice piped up from beside her that Julie stirred to life.

"Ju… Julie, Hey.. Hi." Matt stuttered from beside her in that adorable way that instantly disarmed him and made him vulnerable and human, not just some football player.

Her chestnut eyes turned his way, her long blonde hair swaying in the motion. Her lips held silent for a moment, taking in the nervousness that exuded off his every breath.

"Hey Matt," She offered back, saddened worry still clouding her eyes, but a soft touch of a smile lifted on her lips for him.

Matt swallowed hard in response, his throat bobbed erratically in the movement. Before a goofy grin spread across his face in response to her subtle smile.

Julie held his eyes a moment longer, taking him in. He was different, different than other boys, different then she thought. And maybe, just maybe someone she might be interested in getting to know better. Without another word, Julie pulled away, this wasn't the time or the place. Her feet moved steady, but slow as she followed down the hall her dad had disappeared to.

Julie barely rounded the corner before Lyla filled her vision. Hunched against the wall. Looking fragile and broken in a way Julie couldn't ever remember seeing the cheerleader. Julie didn't know Lyla, she knew of her, everyone did, but Julie didn't know her, and yet in that moment she couldn't help, but be drawn to her. Chalk it up to her mother's good heart, or the way she was raised to have compassion for others, but seeing Lyla like this Julie couldn't help, but want to reach out. Unsure how to approach it, Julie was relieved when Lyla accepted the support as Julie stepped to her.

Her heart clenched as her arms wrapped around Lyla, unsure what else to do as the girl broke down to heavy sobs as their arms embraced. Holding her close, Julie did the best she could to comfort her without saying words that would be fake, without making promises she knew she couldn't make. Holding a broken Lyla in her arms, Julie finally felt the weight of it all hit her, really hit her. The tragedy of what they had all witnessed tonight and in that moment she was thankful she had Lyla to care for or she would be the one in tears.

In a shocked state of numbness Haleigh didn't know what she was feeling. It wasn't like her and Jason were close friends, but she knew the guy. He was her Dad's star player, a casual friend who would toss around the football with her, and say 'Hi' when he saw her around town, a gentleman. It had felt unbelievable watching him become mortal on the field tonight. Watch him fall so far from grace. Her feet moved numbly around the ER, fidgety as if she couldn't stand still for too long. Worried if she stopped moving it would find her, this moment, this tragedy. Unable to watch her mother console another worried parent, Haleigh went off in search of her sister.

Rounding the first corner at the end of the hall Haleigh stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes taking in the moment as her body never moved. There was Jules holding a sobbing Lyla, acting like the good friend none of Lyla's actual friends seemed to be. Part of Haleigh wanted to go over there, join her sister, and be there for Lyla, but her mind cautioned she better not. It wasn't that Lyla didn't like Haleigh, but Hales always knew Lyla didn't really like it when Jason spent time with her. She never said anything, the picture of a good young lady, but Haleigh could see it in her eyes, hear the unspoken words.

Spinning quietly on her heels before she was noticed Haleigh started back down the hall. That's when she spotted Tim. Standing idle and brooding by himself, lost miles somewhere deep under his skin as he leaned against a wall. Haleigh's heart broken for him in that moment. For all Tim's faults Haleigh knew what Jason meant to him, they were best friends. With a mind of their own, her feet moved and before Haleigh knew it she was standing before him. He didn't look at her, and Haley wasn't all that surprised.

Licking her lips, Haleigh pushed herself forward. "Tim," her voice softly called. His face turned to her with acknowledgement. His long hair eclipsing his eyes. He didn't say a word, talking never his strong point, and neither did she, unsure of what to say. Their eyes held for a strong moment, a moment that spoke words of condolence and support their lips couldn't say. As their gaze broke, Haleigh moved to the spot beside him, not touching, but near. Leaning her weight against the plaster hospital wall, Haleigh lingered silently. Occasionally his eyes would find her, and sensing the weight of his stare her eyes would find him. Brief silent stolen glances that held more companionship then words could offer for them in that moment. Her sister held a shattered Lyla together down the hall, while Haley stood strong beside Tim along the wall.

The words were alive they were so tragic. Thick and tangible, it felt as if you could almost reach out, pull it near, and wrap up in it… Jason Street was paralyzed. The words were so unspeakable they shouldn't be uttered. All the dreams, all the promise, the boy who was more talented then many had ever seen before. He had a future, he was going to change the game, and now… Now it was all gone. Jason would never walk again.

The news felt frantic in Haleigh's chest. Overwhelming and unbelievable, she felt numbness rush through her veins. Dad had told her and Jules first, but made them promise not to say a word to anyone until he could relay the news to his players, it was the least they deserved. The sisters promised, and Haleigh had battled with the secret all day. Keeping it to herself had felt like a weight on her chest. She wanted, needed someone to talk to. Her mother was always an open ear, but this time that wasn't the right fit.

Taking a long walk after school once the news broke to gather her thoughts, Haleigh found herself wandering until she stumbled upon a house with a giant sign out front reading #33. Haleigh didn't know what possessed her, maybe shock, or grief, but before she knew what she was doing, she was knocking on Tim's front door.

Relief lifted off her chest when he answered. Shaggy long hair shielding his deep eyes from the sun, worn in panther tee shirt covering him. "Haleigh," the low rumble of his voice called out, the surprise evident on his breath. He was as shocked to find her at his door as she was to be there.

Haleigh couldn't find the words as her hazel green eyes shot up to his. She didn't know what to say, but by the softening of his pupil she could tell he knew why she was there. Without a word, Haleigh flung at him taking them both by surprise. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Haleigh clung to Tim. Her face burying in the crook of his neck, his musky scent engulfing her nostrils. She hugged him with everything bursting inside her, everything she couldn't define, but needed to share. Fighting back tears with every shuttered breath as she held on tight. For all the grief Haleigh had given Tim in the past, she couldn't imagine what he was going through, his best friend was never going to walk again. It took several long moments before Haleigh felt Tim respond. His strong arms snaking around her body, intertwining against her figure. His fingers digging into her back as he held on tight.

They just stood there for a moment in time. Needing that, needing each other, and the comfort their embrace brought. Somehow Haleigh had stumbled upon him, and yet he had been the perfect one to face this with. The only person who understood how she felt and so much more. A person who needed her support more then she even needed his.

The season started in a blur. Everything happened so fast. Too many changes in such a short period of time it was hard to grasp onto any one thing before another came along. Matt Saracen had come back to save the game Jason was paralyzed in, only to lose the very next one. And few towns hated losing more then Dillon. The Taylor's were half surprised the town didn't chase them through the streets with pitch forks and torch fires, but they had come close to being thrown to the wolves. The big loss not only darkened Coach's door, but also Matt's, stamping on his record as if to prove he couldn't carry the team.

In true Dillon fashion a backdoor deal was made to usher in what the town felt was their only prayer of saving this season. Ray "Voodoo" Tatum, a refuge out of Orleans, displaced and in need of a school where he could shine long enough to get recruited. For a town in desperate need of a star quarterback, the two seemed like a match made in heaven. Too bad Voodoo left a sour taste in Eric and the team's mouth, too bad Matt couldn't out perform him on the field. Leaving Coach with the dilemma of the season. Start Ray Tatum, a kid he couldn't stand, or Matt a boy he felt had the heart, but the town didn't believe in.

It was in that limbo from hell that Julie and Matt found themselves in the hall together minutes before second period. They hadn't uttered more then a few words since he surprised her at her dance recital. Face black and blue, but still with a soft warming grin on his face and an awkward fumble of his words that pulled on the heart strings.

Today, half way across the hall from each other, Julie and Matt stole silent glances when the other wasn't looking; a quiet spark fizzling between the pair. Something so pure and innocent neither could find the nerve to acknowledge what was forming.

Nervous like a liar in church, Matt had a hard time knowing how or when to approach Julie. He wasn't smooth with the lines like Riggins or Smash, and he knew Julie wasn't the kind of girl who would fall for those tricks anyway. His green eyes spotted his chance as Julie made her way to her next class, one of her many notes falling as her arms tried to contain the uneven stack of books and notes.

"Julie!" Matt's voice carried echoing through the hall, halting her step as he reached down to retrieve the paper from the linoleum floor.

She turned slowly to face him, an expectant look in her eyes as if she was waiting for what he would say.

"You dropped this." Matt elaborated as he reached out to hand her back the note. Their eyes meeting with his words and locking in the moment.

"Thanks," Julie smiled, taking hold of her note their fingers touched in the exchange. A gentle brush, innocent and sweet, but filled with electric charge.

Their pupils held, silently both knowing they felt it. Chemistry, electricity, attraction, something that danced between them, and only for each other.

Matt pulled back suddenly after a moment, shy and taken aback by something he hadn't expected to feel to the degree he did.

A smile grew on Julies lips, seeing him like this, it was one of the things she liked most about him. It showed he wasn't just some jerk, a player, that he cared and held heart in the actions he made.

Sensing he was about to go Julie pulled him in one last time. "Matt… I heard about the whole Voodoo thing… I know my dad can be intimidating, but he wants to pick you. He just needs you to show everyone you're ready."

Julie didn't dabble in football matters often, but she along with her dad knew Matt was the one who should be leading this team. Matt was the heart this team needed after the devastating loss of Jason Street.

Matt smiled back, genuinely touched by the gesture. She didn't have to say it, he already knew her stance on football and extending this olive branch of information for him… Matt was beginning to think maybe Julie Taylor was as interested in him as he was in her.

**Author's Note: **I really want to give a special thanks to all those who left a review; Nefertiry, Shiny Jewel, SPEEDIE22, softballer8931, Thank you! I hope to hear from you again! You're reviews were the encouragement I needed to write this chapter. I'm not 100% sure how far I'm going to take this story. At this point I plan to take it chapter by chapter and see how interest retains and/or grows. So please if you like this story, if you like this chapter, leave a review so I know. I love reading your guy's thoughts, it helps me with writing and helps me to continue. I'm going to post a question, feel free to answer if you would like… How's are you enjoying the progression of Matt and Julie? Are Y'all liking the bond forming between Tim and Haleigh? Are Y'all enjoying the character of Haleigh?

On a lighter note… Happy Holidays Y'all! Hope you're having a great season!


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Laid Plans**

It was Friday night, just after the homecoming game. And to no surprise the Panthers had won, but they had too, because tonight had been their night. Miles outside of town, off a barely marked dirt road raged the party to beat out the homecoming dance, a celebration to ring in the victory. Anyone who wasn't totally lame was there. Which was how Julie found herself there. She found herself wandering through the throngs of people after parting ways with her sister, who was talking with friends.

Passing two body-shot stands, a full bar, and a guy who almost puked on her shoes, Julie finally saw something that she actually wanted to pay attention too, or rather someone. Things were moving slow with Matt, a glance in the halls, a quick conversation at school or about town.

Nothing big and meaningful, a girl could almost start to think he wasn't interested, but Julie knew better. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. He was interested, he was just shy, and she didn't mind waiting, because truth be told Julie didn't know how to go about this either. She was brand new to interactions of the opposite sex, and his pace was suiting just her fine.

Matt was seated on the hood of a car, red solo cup steady in his hand, filled with contents Julie could only wonder about. Edging her way to him, Julie spoke up first. "Hey" She called.

Turning her way, his gaze seemed to fill her up, seemed to encompass only her as if the party had somehow fallen away, as if she had the power to do something that incredible. With her golden silky locks shining in the dark sky, and her chestnut eyes that seemed to sparkle as if lit from within, Matt found it hard to think straight. "Uh… Hey," He called back with a slight nervousness that he tried to overcome.

"What's going on?" He questioned nonchalantly as Julie made her way over to him and slid up onto the hood of the car. Taking a deep breath, Matt forced himself to remember how to breath against her closeness. It wasn't like they were touching, but Julie had a magical way of making him forget how to act and breath when she got near.

"Not much," Julie shrugged, "Safe zone?" She asked, referring to the madness going on all around them. Julie had gone to game parties before, but this was something else.

Matt nodded subtly in agreement, slowly relaxing and finding a comfortable spot with her nearby. "People are crazy."

Silence filled the space between them. Signaling the lack of experience they both had with these types of moments. A lack of experience that put them on an even playing field, that made it ok that neither knew what they were doing, or how they should be doing it.

When the party noise droned on for too long, and Julie began to feel the undeniable itch to kill their silence, she swallowed hard and spoke up. "So… You must feel good winning the whole homecoming game and all." Football, that felt like a safe topic. While Julie knew Matt was so much more then football, one of the things she liked most about him, being QB1 of the Dillon Panthers meant football was still a safe topic when not sure what to say.

Matt sat quietly for a moment, waging an inner battle inside himself. A battle Julie couldn't see, something he was thankful for, because inside Matt was nervous and unsure how to go about it. He wanted it to be right, but sitting on the hood of that car Matt suddenly realized for once Landry was probably right, and he should just go for it.

Turning toward Julie, Matt spit it out before he could over think it and psych himself out. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Surprise widens her pupil and Julie takes a quiet sharp intake. She hadn't seen that coming, even though she knows she should, because it was going there, leading there all along, hadn't it? Her mind is reeling as it seems to go blank. She's never been posed with this question before.

"Um…." Her lips spit out with uncertainty. For a girl who thinks everything through, Julie suddenly doesn't know how to respond. She hasn't had enough time to think it all through, weigh the pros and cons, talk it through with her big sister. In that moment Julie couldn't find a better answer to give.

Her answer sends Matt reeling. He didn't know what he expected her to say, but her uncertainty almost felt more nerve-wracking then a no. Quickly back peddling, Matt tried to clean up the mess his invitation had made.

"Maybe, or not, I mean… I, I just thought I'd throw that out there, but it's, it's probably a bad idea" He rambled, his words spilling out without a clear train of thought connected to them. He liked Julie, really liked Julie, in a way he hadn't been interested in a girl before. And while Matt desperately wanted to come across like he could pull himself together, whenever they spoke, he always found himself tongue-tied against her magic.

Staring at the profile of his face as Matt gazed out back at the party as if unable to meet her eyes again, Julie found a quiet smile filling her face. He was awkward, nervous, and kind, and Julie couldn't help, but find herself drawn to him.

She didn't know what she thought the first guy she went out on a date with would be like, maybe something like the guys in the books she reads, but sitting there with Matt on that warm Friday night, Julie felt pretty sure Matt was exactly the kind of boy she wanted to go out on a date with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Making her way down the crowded hall Haleigh couldn't help but spot them, his shaggy hair, her long dark mane, tucked away in an empty classroom just off the main hall. To her surprise, no one else seemed to notice, but Haleigh couldn't ignore it. An inner voice warned to leave it alone, that it was none of her business, but something inside her said it wasn't nothing.

As Lyla hastily moved out of the empty classroom her eye caught Haleigh's in the moment. "Haleigh," In surprise she acknowledged with a forced smile and a voice that sounded to friendly to be genuine.

"Lyla," She nodded back in return, her own voice unamused as her eyes seemed to zero in as if to silently say she wouldn't be placated or confused.

The brunette was gone in seconds before Tim followed suit. Her hazel green eyes beheld him. She knew she should let it go, but she couldn't. Chalk it up to her mother teaching her to always trust her gut, but Haleigh was certain something was up, and even worse she wasn't going to stay silent.

"I didn't realize you and Lyla were so close." Haleigh confronted him as their eyes met briefly before Tim attempted to escape down the hall. Away from her scrutinizing eye.

"We're not," He shrugged with a casual mutter that only proved he was an excellent liar. His feet picking up in step to try and evade her.

Too quick on the draw, Haleigh only quicken her step to match his. "I thought you were with Tyra." She questioned rhetorically. Her lips moving quick as her feet, never giving up the chase. That sick feeling in her gut only worsening by the second.

"I am," His shoulder bounced lazily once more, his lips mumbling quick and low. All signs indicating he had nothing to hide except his hurried step and the way his eyes refused to meet her own.

Rounding a quick corner, Tim was just about to get away when Haleigh gave up this game. Grabbing hold of his sleeve she forced him to halt. Haleigh didn't care that people were staring, she didn't care that they would inevitably become the source of school rumors, she refuse to let him go until he finally turned her way and met her gaze.

As hazel brown eyes met her own, guarded and tucked away in the pupil, Haleigh saw a truth that sunk her heart. "Jason's you're best friend." She reminded him as if she worried he had somehow forgotten. As if there was no other way he could betray someone who was suppose to mean so much to him. As if it was the only explanation she could find that wouldn't make him a complete jerk in her eyes.

He must have seen it too, her disappointment, her shocked disbelief. That look in her eyes coupled with her words sent Tim on the defense swift and harsh. Yanking back his arm, Tim looked Haleigh dead in the eyes, a coldness filling his stare. "This has nothing to do with you. Just leave it alone." He barked, his voice low and course.

Taken aback, Haleigh ran a loose hand through her silky blonde hair as a huffed breath lifted off her chest. A look of amazement flashed through her eyes before quickly being replaced by fearless strength. A strength that said he didn't have the power to bully her.

"You know what, you're right. This isn't my problem. Go ahead make you're bed." Her lips shot off tight and quick. Her eyes never leaving his as if to dare him to be rude to her again. Tim didn't make a move, only stood there with his shield in place. His shield that never let on either way what was really going on underneath.

With a quick flared huff Haleigh spun on her heels and started to leave. She made it two steps before halting, looking back over her shoulder slowly, Haleigh was surprised when she still saw him there. "Just don't be surprised when you have to lie down in it." Parting words as they call them. Haleigh had nothing more to say before taking off. She knew he heard her, somewhere inside, he wouldn't have stuck around if it didn't, but at the moment Haleigh felt too burned to wonder if she got through to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day everyone knew was coming, but Eric and Tami never wanted to arrive had finally come. It started in the morning when Julie let slip that Matt had asked her out. Tami took the casual understanding approach, before convincing Eric to try and talk her out of it, but in the end theirs efforts had been in vain. No one could stop that train from leaving the station.

Strolling out in her pajama pants and a sweatshirt, Julie made the announcement her parents didn't want to hear.

"It's pretty obvious there's a sudden curiosity about my social life. For the purpose of full disclosure, I want you guys to know I'm going on a date with Matt. Time and date to be announced… Goodnight." Julie's eyes confident, and words mature years past her age as she delivered her verdict with respect and certainty. Spinning on her heels, blonde ponytail swinging in the motion before Julie disappeared down the hall to her room. It was the shot heard round the world, or alteast through the Taylor home.

Eric and Tami wished their daughter goodnight in their usual loving manner, but the looks passing between their eyes was anything, but relieved. They had been down this road before, in all fairness they hadn't realized it at the time, but the memories still burned all too fresh. Sure, Julie was different than Haleigh, Matt was different too, he was a good kid, and yet as a parent they still couldn't help but worry. With their daughters heart on the line, how could they not?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Late in the evening, after Haleigh was certain her sister had given Matt her answer of yes, she found herself climbing the stairs to his front door. Knocking lightly on the wood, Haleigh was pleased when Matt answered.

"Hey… Haleigh," Matt stumbled over his words a little, surprised to see her at his door since they had never shared more then a passing word before. His gaze hinged upon her with slight confusion.

"You got a minute?" Haleigh jumped to it, her head giving a slight nod to the porch she stood on. Signaling without words she'd like a word in private with him.

"Um… Uh… Yeah, yeah ok." Matt rambled a little as his eyes darted back behind him to make sure his grandma was comfortable in her chair and fully engrossed in one of her favorite shows before he left her alone. These days he found their roles reversed, she had become more like the child, and he the adult. Feeling his grandma was fine for the moment, Matt slipped past his screen door and onto his porch, pulling the door behind himself, but not closing it all in the way, incase his grandma needed him.

Taking in Matt and his loving care toward his grandma, Haleigh smiled to herself, a silent reassurance filling her heart. "I know my sister told you yes." Haleigh began.

"Yeah, yeah she did." Matt beamed, a smile exploding on his face, one he couldn't have contained even if he wanted to.

"Julie's very special." Haleigh stated, a seriousness filling her eyes. A sacred piece of her heart reaching out to the boy in front of her as she tried to convey an ounce of what her sister meant to her.

"I know, I, I agree." Matt quickly confirmed with a sharp nod. Sensing from the look in Haleigh's eyes he shouldn't take her words lightly.

Licking her lips, Haleigh nodded to herself satisfied. "Good, I like you Matt. I think you're a good guy. Don't make me regret that." Her hazel green eyes reached out to him, trying to make him see that he had to be very careful when it came to Julie, because she had a family who loved her and thought the world of her.

"I wont," Matt reassured, positive in his heart that he would never do anything purposefully to hurt Julie.

Holding his gaze Haleigh let a smirk curve the corner of her mouth to soften the blow of the words about to leave her mouth. "Caus' if you hurt her, I will make you cry." She promised. Being the big brother and protector they never had.

Matt found a smile widening on his face to what he perceived was a joke on Haleigh's part, but as a seriousness filled her eyes and her pupil began to drill in him, Matt quickly realized she was dead serious. "Yeah, no, of course I wont." He blurted out, his smile faded and gone.

A natural grin perked on her face one last time, Haleigh reached out and gave Matt a quick pat on his arm. "Glad we could have this talk. Enjoy your date." Offering her approval, Haleigh left down the stairs, feeling assured her message had gotten across and her job was done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tim rumbled down the quiet Dillon streets. The setting sun piecing his hazel eyes as it shot through the windshield, low on the horizon. He strained and squinted to see, but knew the annoyance would soon disappear behind darkness. He barely spots her walking along the side of the road. Mess of long wavy blonde hair swaying down her back. It was Haleigh Taylor, Tim could identify without a doubt. His gut clenched with the realization, he knew he should drive on, but there was just something about that girl. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but he would sure like to.

Going against his better judgment, Tim found himself pulling his truck over. The tires kicking up the loose gravel. Silently he takes in her imagine through the windshield for a moment, loose jeans hanging off her hips, her body swaying in a way he can't help, but find provocative. Jeans hit her in all the right places, hanging just low enough to reveal a small strip of creamy skin beneath her tank top.

Seeing her look back over her shoulder to investigate who had pulled over, Tim knows he has to make a move now before he freaks her out. Flinging open the truck door, Tim climbs out. Gripping the door in one hand, he swings himself lazily around the front of the vehicle to reveal himself fully. "Want a ride, Taylor?" He offers, his voice low and husky in a way that usually sent the girls calling.

Her eyes take in his imagine only for a moment before frustration swells in her eyes. Without a response, Haleigh turns on her heels and starts back on her journey, walking away from him. "Go away Tim." She blew him off, her voice traveling behind her to find him. Still too burned to let his offer and charms have any effect on her.

She barely makes it a few steps before his voice calls out around them and reaches her. "I'm a jerk…" He yells as if proclaiming it to the world. "I'm sorry. Come on Hales, it's getting dark. You shouldn't walk home alone, let me give you a ride." His apology rang out slow and genuine from a place inside Tim that didn't come out to play often. The rest of his words spit out muttered and barely audible, but his apology rang true.

Holding her ground, Haleigh didn't given in, but she also didn't continue to walk away. She couldn't cower to a boy, not the after last time she gave into one. She would never loose herself like that again for a boy who couldn't be bothered once the bubble burst. If she was going to surrender to Tim, Haleigh was going to make him squirm for a moment first.

Time slipped away in moments before Haleigh slowly spun on her heels and turned to him. His sexy 'come hither' grin caught her eyes as she gave in. Unable to look at it for a moment longer without feeling complete defeat, Haleigh moved for the truck without a word.

They hopped in almost simultaneously and in the brief cab light that shined like a spotlight before Tim closed his door, Haleigh spotted the thick discoloration around his eye.

"Tim, oh my god, what happened?" Her voice rang with concern as her hand delicately reached out toward his black eye, stopping inches short to hover over without ever actually touching it.

Tim shrugged as her hand fell back in her lap. His gaze held steady out the windshield as if miles away. "Remember that bed I made?" He mumbled.

He didn't spell it out and she didn't need him to, Haleigh knew exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah," She confirmed with a cautious voice and subtle nod.

Finally his eyes darted to her, dark and hollow against the almost gone sun. "You were right. Had to lay in it." He confirmed with a gaze that bore into her with so much guilt and sadness it stole the breath from her lips. Haleigh had never seen him look like that and doubted few had either.

Without another word Tim started up the truck and pulled back onto the road toward the Taylor house. They sat in silence for most of the ride, his eyes darting across to the passenger seat as they passed the street lamps that flooded the cab with light, giving him a clear view of her. Highlighting her long legs, flat stomach, shapely lips, and eyes that when they caught him, would stare into him so hauntingly he'd almost forget he was suppose to be driving.

As they rounded the corner to her street, Haleigh finally spoke up. "Was she worth it?" She probed, easily none of her business and most people wouldn't dig, but she wasn't most people, she wasn't intimidated by him. And for reasons she couldn't pinpoint, Haleigh found herself genuinely caring how he was doing.

He shrugged his shoulders per usual, "I know don't… Haven't you heard, I'm kind of a dumbass." Tim's breath rippled off nonchalantly as if was speaking on the weather and not taking a dig at himself, but somehow she's hears it. Something most people overlook or simply don't care, and before Tim registers what's happening he feels Haleigh's hand finding his own, palms flush as she weaved their fingers.

His eyes glance over at her, there's quiet smile on her face. Not of pity, but compassion, it startled Tim to his spine, having never felt this kind of human contact with no strings attracted.

In seconds they had reached her house and was pulling up the curb. Haleigh gave his hand one more gentle squeeze before releasing and hopping quickly out of his truck. Leaning against the rolled down window she smiled.

"Thanks for the ride… You know Tim, I don't buy the stupid act. We both know you got more going on up there then you let on." A mischievous smirk finding her lips as if she had revealed his big secret. During that ride Haleigh felt she saw another side of Tim, a softer side she had always wondered was hiding just under the surface where no one could find.

With a quick wave, Haleigh disappeared. To her surprise she found her dad waiting at the door. His eyes narrowed with scrutiny and surprise as Tim drove away. "Was that Tim Riggins? What were you doing in Riggins truck?" He quickly questioned his daughter, the surprise evident on his breath.

"It's not a big deal. He just gave me a ride home, Dad." Haleigh explained with a calm voice that hinted with annoyance to the fact that she found her parents to be a bit overly concerned at times.

Not liking his daughter's tone or response one bit, Eric let out a heated sarcastic laugh that kept his growing fears and angry under control for the moment. "Yeah hear that Hun, it's not a big deal that our lovely daughter is riding around with the Riggin's boy." Eric repeated the part that had him just itching under his skin as his wife's head popped out of the kitchen.

Making sympathetic eye contact with her eldest daughter, Tami tried to be understanding while letting Haleigh know their concerns. "Sweetheart, it's just that Tim Riggins is generally trouble." She spoken with calm honesty that tried to reach out to her daughter, appease her husband, and keep the overall peace.

Letting off a long sigh, Haleigh understood where her parents were coming from, but she couldn't stand the way no one in this town gave that boy a break, never even gave him a chance to show another side, and after what she saw tonight she was in no mood to hear how bad he was.

"That's what I'm counting on." Haleigh shot off sarcastically in a tone that didn't sound nearly joking enough for her parents taste as she turned for the hall. Haleigh moved for her bedroom not wanting to get into an argument, let alone over Tim Riggins.

Eric's alarmed gaze shot to Tami's with their daughter's parting words. An equal level of worry reflected off Tami's. The foreboding words passed between pupils, _'here were go again'_. Their stare held for a moment before it broke and they both moved quickly for the hall. "Haleigh!" They called, the worry unmistakable on their breath.

**Author's Note: **The Matt and Julie interaction was taken from Friday night lights, "Homecoming" and the Julie scene from "Crossing the Line". Full credit to the creators of the show. I don't claim to own any of it and wouldn't dare take credit for it. In some parts I do plan to use material from the show. There are so many amazing Matt and Julie moments I want to try and capture in words, but I will also create my own moments as well. Hope that is alright with everyone.

Also I am trying to develop Haleigh and give a better feel of who she is and where she fits in. And how some of her past choices effects her parents worries about Matt and Julie, as well as her and Tim.

As always feedback means everything. Knowing whether or not your guys are reading and enjoying this story makes all the difference when I try to write more. Thank you to SPEEDIE22, Shiny Jewel, Sienna, Protege16, Nefertiry, as well as a guest. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Finally, I found a picture that matches the closest thing to what I picture Haleigh to look like. A link will be posted on my profile for those who would like to see. If you do check it out, let me know what you think… Do you think she fit's the family, is that what you were picturing?

Last but not least, Happy New Year Y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I want to apologize to everyone for the delay in updating. I'm back in school now and since I graduate from college in the spring my schedule has been very hectic. However, I do plan to continue this story. I have written a longer then usual update for the delay. Hope you enjoy.

_**It's Different For Girls**_

Finding Julie's door open ajar, Haleigh gave a light tap of a knock on her sister's door before entering. Long straight blonde hair swung as her head turned, big chestnut eyes landing on her Haleigh as she walked in. Finding her sister curled up on her bed listening to music, Haleigh didn't waste a second before joining her, sinking into the spot beside her as Julie pulled her ear phones out. The big moment was just a day away when Haleigh found her little sister, feeling the need to check in and touch base.

"You excited?" Haleigh started off light as she picked at the cuticle fingernails absently.

"Um yeah… Yeah, I mean, it's like an exploration into uncharted territory where I can collect the data and analyze what dating is all about." Julie stumbled a little on her answer before sinking into an analytical position that kept her removed and a safe distance from the nerves she was actually feeling.

Haleigh suppressed the laugh that rumbled up from her belly as her gaze drifted off to the side, landing on her little sister. "You do realize you're going on a date and not science camp, right Jules?" Haleigh teased, trying to relax her sister. Seeing right through a defense mechanism Julie has used since she was little. Using her smarts as a safety net.

"No… No, of course. I just mean…" Rambling as she back peddled, Julie stopped mid-sentence. Catching her big sister's gaze, Julie sat up on the bed to meet her eyes better. She took a deep slow breath, reminding herself she didn't have to be alone with this, especially not when Haleigh was reaching out to her. "I don't really know what I'm doing." Julie quietly admitted.

Seeing that look of piercing innocence, and youthful naivety, Haleigh offered her sister a sympathetic smile as she reached out and gave her hand a give gentle squeeze of support. "It's ok, Jules. You don't have to know what you're doing right away."

"What was it like for you in the beginning?" Julie questioned, the vulnerable look in her eyes reaching out to her sister for life wisdom she had yet to gain. Wisdom she would deny she needed if it were anyone other than Haleigh sitting before her.

"Dating?" Haleigh questioned with a raised eyebrow for clarification. When Julie nodded, Haleigh found herself caught in a moment, taking a breath as she let the memories wash back in. Licking her lips, Haleigh tried to find the right words. "Me and Ryder never really went on dates." Haleigh admitted with a heavy breath, and a heavy heart, but watching Julie's eyes drop with defeat, Haleigh quickly regrouped for something better.

"But in the beginning, when we were just, um… hanging out, it was… scary. I mean, I didn't know what I was doing, but I kept reminding myself he's only a guy. That I needed to just enjoy myself and not over think everything. Just let it happen instead…" Haleigh's eyes floated up to see Julie's, who was listening intently, before realizing what she had said, and quickly scrambled to make her message clear. The kind of message she'd want her sister to hold onto.

"Not that 'just letting it happen' worked out so well for me, and I don't reccomend you making the same choices I did… We all know how well that turned out… Look Jules, if Matt's worth it, he'll like you for you. You don't need to worry about what to say, or how to act, if he's worth your time he'll just want you to yourself." Haleigh smiled as she watched an ease sweep over her sister's gaze. A weight lifting off her chest as she felt good about the advice she had given she sister.

"Thanks Sis," Julie smiled that signature smile of hers, that made it look like diamonds burst from her grin.

"Anytime," Haleigh nodded, with a shinning Taylor grin of her own to match.

"So…" Julie started, waiting for her sister's green eyes to come darting back her way before she spoke again. "What's up with you and Tim?" Julie shot out the million dollar question in the Taylor home, second only to Julie's impending first date.

"Absolutely nothing," Haleigh quickly dismissed with a quick shake of her head. "Mom and dad just were overreacting, and I don't blame them after..." She explained as her gaze dropped to a loose thread on her sister blanket. Avoiding a gaze that might reveal the sense of guilt she still left over what she had put her parent s through last year.

"You guys have been seen together a lot. The rumors at school are beginning to buzz." Julie dug a little deeper in a way Haleigh would only let her get away with, believing her sister, but also wondering if there may be a little more to the story.

Haleigh shrugged in defeat. "He can be nice, I like hanging around him, but there's nothing more to it." Taking a deep breathe, Haleigh could feel the pains of her past flooded her pupil as she eyes floated up to her sister. "I just… I can't, Jules. I completely lost myself with Ryder, and I wont let that happen again… I'm just not ready for anything like that right now." Haleigh admitted with a heavy breath.

Without another word needing to be said Julie understood. She knew more then anyone else about what had happened between her sister and Ryder. She had seen first hand how that boy had practically stolen her sister away before breaking her heart in the end. She had been Haleigh's confidant during and after the ordeal. Without out needing Haleigh to say it, their bond speaking words that didn't need to be spoken, Julie reached across the bed and pulled her sister into a supportive hug that whispered without words that things would get better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After giving her a ride home, Haleigh found a slow sense of ease settle between her and Tim. A quick glance and nod in the halls at school, a brief conversation when they ended up in the same space. All subtle and causal moments that did raise too many eyebrows, except for her parent's, whose gaze only grew more alarmed every time they saw the pair.

It wasn't until Haleigh took the next step, or at least what would be seen as the next step, when she invited him over to watch a game; Cowboys vs. the Redskins. The invitation was harmless, Haleigh hadn't suddenly grown interested in Tim. Despite the rest of her school she wasn't growing love sick by the day, but she did find him intriguing and amusing in a wallflower sort of way, like an enigma wrapped under thick skin and broad shoulders. The sort of guy that had her itching to scratch under the surface and see what else was hiding. Haleigh was never the type of girl who could let sleeping dogs lie.

His knock at the door came almost a half hour later then she expected. The game had already started and to Haleigh's frustration her parents had also just run out on a quick unexpected errand. Haleigh knew the rules, no boys allowed in the house when her parents weren't home, but technically he was suppose to arrive when her parents were home, and Haleigh didn't know what else to do, but let him in now.

Swinging open the door, Haleigh eyed him with a steady stare, a quick hand finding her hip. "You're late. The game already started." Irritation edging in her voice, more for the predicament he put her in for coming when her parents weren't home than for actually being late.

Deep hazel eyes stared blankly at her as if unfazed before his shoulders gave a brief shrug in response.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Haleigh let go of the door to let him come in. As he slid past her, she couldn't help, but notice the way his eyes illicitly surveyed her. Taking extra note on all the places a teenage boy would find extra tempting as he smiled with approval to what he saw.

Letting out a slow heated breath, even though this was the first time they were ever hanging out Haleigh refused to let him get the wrong idea about her offer. Stepping back in front of Tim before he could get too far, Haleigh placed a firm hand upon his solid chest, her eyes meeting his without a flinch.

"Lets make this abundantly clear Tim. I like you, you like football, you don't talk too much, and I think we could be friends, but I am not into you. I am not going to be into you and if you make a pass at me I will have you out on my porch with a sore package before you ever know what hit you, are we clear?" Haleigh's tone is steady and direct, no beating around the bush. She needed his word before they take another step. She wasn't going to fall for another silly boy's trap. It didn't matter that Tim held attractive qualities, Haleigh refused to acknowledge them. She refused to go down that path.

Tim eyed Haleigh silently for a moment, before a smooth slow forming smirk engulfed his mouth, spark of amusement dancing in his hazel eyes as he never backed down from her stare. "Crystal," He murmured with a quick flash of his tongue to dance across his lips.

Letting down her guard, Haley nodded, accepting his word. Offering him a quick smile, Haleigh turned on her heels to find the couch hoping he would join so they could finally watch what's left of the game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

It wasn't long before Eric and Tami were returning home. Casually making their way past the kitchen, still engrossed in their conversation of the moment, but as their eyes landed upon their daughter shooting up from the living room couch, Tim Riggins climbing slowly to his feet after, whatever they had been discussing instantly died.

"Tim," Tami called out, the surprise lifting her voice an octave. Before her startled eyes shot to her husband beside her. Well aware what he must be thinking.

"Coach, Mrs. Coach." Tim nodded before Haleigh hastily interrupted him.

"I can explain…" Haleigh started, the words fumbling off her lips with a start. Already judging by the sparks shooting off her Dad's gaze she was in deep.

"That would be a good start." Tami spoke cautiously, trying with all her worried might not to jump to any conclusions even though her racing heart was already fearing the worse. Fearing her daughter was wandering down the same slippery slop they had just barely pulled her out of the wreckage from.

In that moment as Eric took in the sight of his daughter with another boy notorious for his exploits with teenage girls, he felt like he was spiraling down a rabbit hole, as if it was happening all over again. And in that moment he found his mind reliving where it all started. The afternoon they had discovered Haleigh had been lying about where she was going. Behind them now, the memories come back in flashes, disjointed but crystal clear.

_After interrogating Julie until she reluctantly revealed her sister was three doors down, Eric found himself pounding on a door three houses from his own. Pounding with a fury that demanded attention. A young man, whose face he can't remember, answered. Eric can see himself pushing passed the kid, through the door. He remembers taking in the sight of the grungy bachelor pad with old food and empty beer and liquors bottles everywhere. A pungent stale smell permeating the place._

_He storms down the hall blindly, opening every door he finds in search of his teenage daughter. It only takes the second knob before he finds what he's looking for. _

_Eric remembers a clear flash of a room cluttered by cloths, a guitar, and random other items that blurred in his vision. His eyes quickly scan the scene, before in an instant he strikes gold. Spotting the bed, Eric finds himself frozen into a standstill as he sees a choppy dark haired young man pinning his baby girl to the bed, kissing her in a way that made his intentions perfectly clear. Stuck in a moment he wasn't prepared for, Eric froze as he heard his daughter scream out his name in horror, the pair shooting off the bed with a start. Jumping out from under the disheveled blanket as Eric spots his fifteen year old daughter in only her tank-top and underwear he feels the blood rush through his veins with a fury only a father knows, blood pounding loud in his ears._

_His heated eyes zero in on the tattooed shirtless young man responsible and before Eric knows what he's doing he's got ahold of him, slamming him against a wall. Mere inches apart, Eric expected to see fear and remorse in the young man's eyes, but all he saw was a defiant smirk lift his lips, staring Eric down as if to say he wouldn't apologize for corrupting his daughter and taking her innocence away. Eric's heart sunk in that moment, this was exactly the kind of boy he never wanted near his girls, and it made him sick to think he wasn't able to protect his daughter from this, from having her first physically intimate relationship be with a punk like this. _

Eric doesn't remember much after that. Though he was later told he slammed the boy repeatedly into the wall before warning him if he didn't disappear and never come near his daughter again, he'd call the police and report him for statutory rape. Eric swallows hard against the thick choking lump in his throat, thrown rapidly back into reality, into now, he swore he wouldn't go through that again.

Lip curling in distaste, Eric fought to remain composed. "You're going to have to excuse us for a minute, son. We need to have a word with our daughter." Making heated eye contact with Tim, Eric fought to stay diplomatic with his player as he spit the words out through a tight jaw. "Haleigh, room now." He shot off with a gaze that shrunk her down to size with a glance.

Dread sunk Haleigh's heart with the look in her Dad's eyes. Few things made her feel smaller then when her father looked at her in such a way. Without a word of resistance, Haleigh resigned herself, and headed for her room.

They had barely made it past her door when all hell broke loose. "What the hell were you thinking? You know the rules; No boys here when we aren't home." Eric shot off with reprimand, his voice quickly overshadowed by Haleigh's quicker one, "I'm sorry. He came late and I just, I didn't know what to do. We were just watching the game, nothing else I swear." She apologized, her voice rippling with surging emotion. Guilt pummeling her chest, because she knows it's her own fault her parent's, especially her dad doesn't trust her anymore.

Seeing her baby girl hurting, Tami felt her own heart pang, but her concerns over the evolving Tim situation were still on fire, and reminded her that Haleigh had brought this upon herself to a large extent. "You must see how this looks, Hales. You didn't even tell us he was coming and you already know how we feel about you spending time Tim Riggins." Tami tried to rationalize with her daughter. Tried to reach out and make her see that her actions did not appear innocent even if they actually were. Make her see they loved her too much to let this slide.

"What's going on?" Big hazel eyes appeared as Julie suddenly showed up in the door way, the tense voices alerting her to her parents arrival. Her gaze quickly scanning the scene, as her worst fears were coming true. This is exactly what she worried would happen when Haleigh let Tim in.

"Did you know about this?" Eric interrogated as his face whipped around in a flash to meet his youngest daughter's eyes, placing her squarely in the cross hairs like her sister.

Shrugging, Julie played it cool. "Yeah, I mean…You guys weren't gonna be gone long and they were just watching the game. We didn't think it would be that big of a deal." She explained backing up her sister, while trying to be the rational one in the room. The cornered, outnumbered look in Haleigh's eyes drawing out Julie's defenses for her sister.

Having heard enough, Haleigh's lip quivered with emotion before she threw out the truth. A truth that pained her heart to relive. "Why don't we just say what this is really about… You don't trust me. I make one mistake and you never trust me again." Tears brim in her green eyes as her gaze hinges on her father threatening to break. Her heart tightening as she sees that despite feeling like they were getting back to where they use to be, that her choices still had the power to hang over them like a dark shadow, a scarlet letter.

Seeing the pain blinding in her daughter's eyes, Tami felt herself being pushed to the brink too. Unable to see either of her daughters so wounded and not empathize with the pain like a good mother does. "Haleigh sweetheart, you need to understand where we're coming from. We were so scared for you…" She tried to explain, emotion clogging her throat as her head shook lightly.

Tears threatening to form at any moment as she fought to find the words to express the fear Tami had felt in her heart when she learned what had gone on between her oldest daughter and that boy. The fear she had and still did, that Haleigh's choices would haunt her forever, hurt her, and make her jaded against love in a way she's too young to even understand fully yet.

His daughter's declaration was like a match to a spark, and Eric felt all of it bubbling back up to the surface as he inadvertently cut his wife off. "I'll tell you something, sleeping with that boy, lying to us for months, you can't live that down. I don't know how to press upon you how big those decisions were, and they changed this family. And when I come home and find Tim Riggins of all people on our couch alone with you, you're damn right, I don't know if you'll make the right choice anymore." Eric huffed as the words fought past his tight jaw. His fear and anger getting the best of him as he watched helpless as his baby girl made the same mistakes all over again. A man known for his composure and logic, but seeing his little girl start to ruin her life all over again, Eric lost his battle to stay in control.

"Dad!" Julie admonishes, shock and disbelief pitching her voice. Stunned this argument had turned so bad.

A tear she couldn't hold in a second longer drizzled down Haleigh's face with her father's lack of faith in her. An unquestionable faith all her life, until one boy, and her blind trust in him had taken it all away. Her chest heaving, her words fired back shacking and barely held together. "I made a mistake, alright. I know that, a huge mistake. I wish I never lied to you guys. I wish I never slept with Ryder. I wish I could take it all back. I'm trying so hard to make things right." As the words spilled from her lips Haleigh can see in her father's iris that he's never going to forget, and she'll never be what she once was in his eyes. That realization hit Haleigh like a shot to the chest, the realization she had lost one of the most important relationships of her life for a boy who only played games with her heart.

Eric heard his daughter, and wanted to believe her completely, but the lack of connection between her words and her actions had Eric losing his last shred of composure as his frustration took hold. Lost in the moment he didn't know how to make her see what she was doing without spelling it out. Sending his words spitting out with more judgment then he intended. "Then what is my fullback doing alone on the couch with you?!" His accusing voice rose to filter through the house.

"Enough!" Tami hollers, her hands raising in the air to punctuate her words. "That is enough." Her words trembling as she put an end to a fight that kills her to watch, between the people she loves most.

The room falls silence, a dead eerie silence that only occurs when it's forced and false in pretense. Until the sound of a throat being cleared resonates from the hall. All eyes shoot to the sound only to find Tim standing there. Hair shielding his eyes so he could avoid any contact. "I'm gonna go." He mutters low on his breath. Having heard more then he knew he was suppose to already, and for a boy who didn't give a damn about much, he found himself feeling like an ass for causing a Taylor family fight. The kind of fight he can only imagine doesn't happen often to a family as perfect as this one looks.

"That'd be a good idea." Eric tightly agrees, eyes glaring as blame he can't hide anymore shoots from his eyes.

Humiliated, Haley turns away so she could be certain Tim can't see her flushed face. Cringing inside, she can only image what he's heard, what he must think of her now, what he could hold over her head. Arms bound tightly around herself, she skin flinches as she hears his parting words. "Sorry for the trouble," His apology stinging for reasons too vast to pinpoint in a moment life this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The big moment was upon them when Julie came sashaying down the hall. Figure fitting sequence dress clinging to her body. Eric and Tami's eyes nearly bugled from their heads with the sight of the plunging neckline, and enough exposed leg to invoke temptation in the most honorable of men's hearts. "Hey Matt," Julie greeted, smile bursting from her lips with excitement over what was to come and the spark in his eyes as she caught sight of her.

Staring slack jaw, Matt couldn't take his eyes off her as his lips managed to move while his mind took a moment of silence to commemorate her. "Hey… Hey Julie." Her name ringing off his breath with a singsong quality.

Haleigh was the first to react in a sensible manner, laughter bursting from her lips as her mind was already reeling with what her parents must be thinking.

"Na-uh, no way." Eric vetoed with executive order, moments away from digging up an old shot gun out of the garage just so he could clean it and put the fear of God in Matt.

Making a move before matter this got out of hand, Tami went to her daughter ushering her back toward the hall. "Come sweetheart." She called with a kind heart and a mother's love.

"What? This is what everyone wears on a date." Julie explained, not seeing what the big deal was. They had let her buy the dress after all. Surely they must have thought she'd wear it at some point. Besides Julie had taken a lot of time and effort to pick out this dress. She had studied herself in the mirror a great length before Matt's arrival making sure she picked just the right dress.

A soft sympathetic smile touched Tami's lips for her youngest daughter. "I know, but this is not what you wear on a date." Tami elaborated as she gently ran a comforting hand down Julie's soft locks. Turning on their heels, the pair disappeared down the hall to find a better suited dress.

Still gawking from the doorway Matt couldn't find the cognitive power to snap out of the haze Julie's image had put him under.

Unable to resist the urge, Haleigh snorted loudly from the couch. "And you were worried because I invited Riggins over to watch a game." She laughed, the irony in this not lost on her.

"That's not helping, sweetheart." Eric shot his daughter a warning glare. The realization his girls were officially of dating age hitting him hard and fast in a way that a loving father is never prepared for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gazing distantly out the passenger window, Julie let her pupil slip away in the darkened night sky. She can faintly hear Landry jabbering on from the driver seat. Matt's name slips in from the fog from time to time, but otherwise his words are a rumble of blended noise, drowned out by the deep state of thought she found herself in on the ride home.

The date had started out nice, but when she and Matt had gotten to the movie theatre and he tried to muscle out tickets to a sold out show on the premise of being QB1 for the Panthers, Julie was turned off and slightly embarrassed. That was a side of Matt she had never seen. A side she didn't like very much. A side that had her thinking for a brief moment that her friend Lois had been right after all… people change.

But then Landry called about his grandma and the night turned on it's head. What should have ruined the night, what to most girls would have been a complete disaster was enduring to Julie, as she watched quietly as Matt drove in a furry back to his house, fear and worry consuming his sensitive eyes.

The night only deepened in meaning, as Julie watched silently from the sidelines as Matt coaxed his grandma out of the closest, singing an old song his grandfather had once serenaded her with. And in that moment Julie almost felt like she should look away, almost felt like she should disappear, because she was seeing something she wasn't sure she was privileged enough to see yet.

She was seeing Matt, the real Matt, past all the masks everyone wears in high school, past the QB1 who sprung up out of nowhere to save the season. This… This was Matt Saracen as he was when all the layers were stripped away, and in that moment Julie wasn't sure she deserved to see him so naked, and yet she also knew she had never felt so much for him before.

His smiles, quirky habits, insecurities, Julie had been attracted, drawn in by it all, but none of it captivated her more then when she watched Matt sing lovingly to his grandmother before tucking her into bed. In that moment Julie knew she was goner. Whatever questions or hesitancy she had over her growing feelings for Matt disappeared, because Julie knew it was too late, she was hook, line, and sinker.

The twinkle of street lamps and dimly lit houses sparkled in Julies eyes as they passed down the road. Landry's voice came back into her ears. "He's not always like that. You just caught him on a bad night. You know, Matt's really about…" Landry rattled off trying to save face for his best friend before Julie finally interrupted his rant.

Her face turned slowly but abruptly toward him, her gaze focused loosely upon the steering wheel as Matt held securely in her mind. "Sweet," She answered, finally speaking up.

"What?" Landry questioned, a baffled look filling his face, surprised she had actually spoken.

"It was sweet… And vulnerable." She finished, a small smile touching her lips as her head subtly nodded, giving confirmation to her own words. Her eyes drifting back out to the passenger window, her mind slipping slowly back to the night. It hadn't gone as planned, but in some ways it was better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Julie and Haleigh make their way through the crowded halls of Dillon high. Bodies everywhere, brushing against them, bumping forcefully into them. Voices carry on loudly all around them, but the sisters ignore it, too engrossed in rehashing Julie's not so typical first date.

It's only when they identify their name being called from a few feet back down the hall that the pair stop and turn. "Taylor!" Seemed to carry, filling both sister's ears as they turn to see Tyra quickly approaching. Another face they know more of then know personally, not too many personal details other than Tyra is one tough cookie.

"Taylor," Tyra repeats, this time her steady gaze is drilling into Haleigh making it abundantly clear which Taylor she meant.

"Yeah?" Haleigh answered, shooting her sister a glance that only confirmed that she was as confused by this turn of events as the look in Julie's eyes was.

"Is something going on between you and Tim?" She's blunt, you have to give it to the girl. No holds bar, no silly games before getting to the punch. Tyra hands it out straight, and you gotta give her respect for it.

A smile lifts Haleigh's face as she relaxes, a quick laugh leaving her lips. "No," She answers simply, keeping her own cards held close to her chest.

"Caus' you should know the rumors are flying…" Tyra leaves the statement purposefully open ended. Open ended in a way that practically forced Haleigh to elaborate as Tyra looked the girl over with an inspecting glare as if watching for any signs of deception.

Haleigh shrugged, "Well I don't what they're saying, but there's nothing going on between me and Tim. He's just a friend." Haleigh laid it out there, hoping the truth would be enough to suffice. Like releasing a public statement, maybe her version would reach the masses too.

A sly smile crept across her lips and this time it's Tyra who lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"Tim doesn't know how to just be friends with a girl." Her words solid and steady even when mixed in with a laugh. Leaving no room for question, Tyra was certain of what she spoke.

Haleigh shoots her sister a glance beside her, before looking back at Tyra. "I don't know what to tell you. There's nothing going on." Her gaze holds steady with the taller blond.

Something in Haleigh's eyes must have conveyed the truth of her words, because Tyra seemed to back down and accept her answer. "You seem like a nice girl Haleigh, take it from me, Tim is not the kind of trouble you want." There empathy or maybe even concern in Tyra's eyes this time, as if she can see Haleigh's too sweet to get hurt by Tim like she has.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Haleigh nodded, shooting the tall blonde a quick smile back they parted way. The sisters lacing arms as they start back toward their next class.

"What was that all about?" Haleigh questioned, genuinely baffled over the entire exchange.

Julie's laughter erupts loud and contagious beside her. "Oh, like you don't know." She mocks, not giving her sister an inch to pretend to be so blind. Everyone knew the rumors would fly once Dillon got word of the coaches daughter and Tim Riggins had been seen together.

**Author's Note: **I really wanted to explain Haleigh's past in this chapter. I felt it explains the character better, but also continues to lay a foundation of similarities and differences between the sisters. I gotta say, I'm loving writing up Matt and Julie's unfolding relationship and I can't wait to write more. I also plan to continue to develop relationships outside romantic ones. The think the Taylor family it self is pivotal to this story. Also, if there's any questions concerning the story, please don't hesitate to ask.

As always feedback is highly encouraged. I love knowing what you think of the updates, it inspires me and helps me to write. I want to give a special thanks to… **princess86, SPEEDIE22, Shiny Jewel, M, Mercedes, mommee68, and two guests. **You're feedback on this story makes all the difference! Please keep it up, I love reading what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm graduating from college this spring and needless to say I'm a bit overwhelmed. I had written this part to go with a longer chapter, but it was taking me too long to write it. Since I didn't want you guys to think I've given up on this I decided to post to part now while I work on the rest. I hope this little bit tides you over.

**Upping The Ante**

Ever since their first date things began to unfold like something destined by fate. Taking a path all their own that seemed undeniable to try to blockade. They were youthful, naive, and unsure of what the rules were, and that made what they shared all the more special as they explored this new world of dating together for the first time. Their first kiss came quick, unexpected and perfect. Like a shot from a lightening bolt, neither had ever felt something so electric and jolting.

At the end of a winning game as if the timing couldn't be more poetic, but somehow it set everything into place. Cemented they were going somewhere, to parts unknown, destination as yet determined, but Matt and Julie had a spark of the heart between them no amount of ice her parents poured on it was going to put out. They weren't labeling this, calling it by name, but Matt and Julie, and the rest of Dillon were rapidly realizing this was just the start of something really great.

Matt made his way into his living room, stack of VHS tapes of Westcott's last five games pilled high and heavy in his hands. "…He just handed them to me and said be prepared to talk about their defense knowledgably on Monday." Matt explained the predicament he currently found himself in. Hauled up at his house instead of at the movies with Julie like they planned. Crouching down in front of the television, he heard a distinctive pop in his knee cap. All the work on his joints lately from the season starting to show as his thick fingers slipped the first tape into the VCR.

Scooting up a little higher on the couch, Julie licked her lips preemptively before countering. "Well did you tell him we had plans to go to a movie?" She questioned, already knowing her father knew full well they did, but needing to hear from Matt whether or not he had fought for their plans the way she had.

"Yeah," Matt nodded as he rose to his feet. A solemn smile touching his lips, his eyes finding Julie's penetrating hazel pair as he proceeded to join her on the couch. "I'm sensing he has a problem with us." Matt confessed quiet and husky on his breath, his eyes darting from hers with the heart dampening truth. Leaving their budding relationship a still undeclared 'this' that felt safe and wasn't presumptive.

Julie can see it in his puppy dog eyes even when they aren't on her. That sweet sensitive heart that always shined through. "It's not us he's afraid of. It's because of my sister." Julie blurted out, the emotion in Matt's eyes provoking a spark she hadn't intended to ignite, and before she could bite her tongue, Julie found her mouth shooting out defensive words she hadn't meant to say aloud.

Swiftly Matt's confused face swung her way. "You're sister?" He repeated, his eyebrow hitched up high as a perplexed stare consumed his eyes.

Julie bit her lip nervously in a way she had yet to realize made Matt's heart start to race. She hadn't meant to say that aloud, sell her sister down the river. It wasn't that Julie blamed Haleigh, she didn't, but she was annoyed she sister's mistakes seemed to be trickling down onto her budding romance with a boy who didn't deserve to be treated like a felon.

Julie knew she should keep her mouth shut to Matt's question, and to anyone else she would, but over the past few weeks Julie had found she could trust Matt. Trust him in a way she's never trusted a boy before. That trust coupled with the look in his eyes gave Julie the push she needed to let him in on what they were really up against.

"Um, Yeah…You can't tell anyone, it's… it's sort of this family secret my parents have worked really hard to keep out of the town gossip." Julie forewarned, waiting until Matt nodded in agreement, giving her his word without missing a beat. "My sister made some really bad choices with this jerk last year, and basically lied to my parents about it for months, and now they've been on defcon-four about dating ever since," Her words are quiet as if reverent of the fact that she's just spilled a secret dear to her sister, and closest confidant, but she can see from the look in Matt's eyes he can be trusted.

"But… But that's not us and I'm not going to let my Dad just squash us." She ended strong, cheering up as she watched that sweet goofy smile spread across Matt's face as her words ended.

"Us, huh?" He playfully teased her use of an euphemism he had used barely five minutes ago to describe them. Testing the waters of their flirtatious connection with a dancing spark in his eye that teased her.

Her cheeks burned crimson as heat rapidly rushed her face. Julie felt childish and nervous, second guessing her choice of words, but never them. Cautious, like Matt, about putting a name to what they were creating. Not wanting to be the first to stamp the label on. Having never gone out with a boy, Julie didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Matt's eye's locked with Julie's in that moment, his goofy smile spread wider, but this time it wasn't playful, just joyful. "I like us." He confessed on a heartfelt breath. Whatever this was it was special. Julie Taylor blew his mind in so many ways Matt couldn't begin to pin point them all. All he knew for sure was he didn't want it to stop.

A calming ease swept over Julie with the look in his eyes, the reassuring words from his lips. Without a moment's hesitation she leaned in and placed a sweet soft kiss upon his lips. The plump flesh melting together in warm softness that sent Matt's heart racing and butterflies fluttering through Julie's belly. It only lasted a few moments before she pulled back, but it was still enough for them both to feel the undeniable charge of chemistry pass between their lips.

Their eyes flashed for a moment as a soft smiles mirror on their faces. Her gaze drifted aimlessly over to the TV, watching halfheartedly before something sparked her eye. "Wait, rewind that…Did you see that? They have a corner that's short and slow. When you're in the nickel package you guys just need to go right strong iso." Julie shot up, realizing all her years of growing up the coaches daughter had in fact accounted for something.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haleigh had waited for it, braced herself the best she could for the impending fallout, for the whole of Dillon to learn she wasn't squeaky clean like the rest of her Taylor clan. She braced for the gossip, stares, and whispering when she entered a room… But it never came. Haleigh had half expected Tim to chew her up for locker-room fodder, but he didn't. No one found out as far as she could tell.

As the days past and Haleigh kept a wide birth between her and Tim, dodging him before he could ever spot her, Haleigh began to realize there was another shade to Tim Riggins then she ever even considered, a trustworthy one. That revelation only sparked at the curiosity she already felt toward him, but it still took over a week for her to find the nerve to face him. Still embarrassed and ashamed he got to learn a part of her she was less then proud of.

Haleigh loitered against Tim's truck as the football players slowly wander out from the field house. The warm metallic door heating her back as her sneakers idly kicked up dirt and heavy stepping feet filled her ears. Haleigh glanced up past her long wavy locks to see Tim just feet away, his step coming to a rest just before her.

Their pupils catch as his mouth moves to speak. "Thought you were avoiding me." Tim admits, eyes holding neutral, but the grip of his stare says maybe, just maybe he missed seeing her around.

Haleigh's eyes dropped as she chewed nervously at her lip with uncertainty before finding her voice. "Didn't know what to say…" She confessed quickly on a breathe that hides her embarrassment, her shame that his ears had gotten wind of her dirty little secrets.

"Yeah," Tim acknowledged with a nod, his voice gruff and deep, before a hearty laugh picked up on his breath. Sending her eyes darting back up to him with surprise. Haleigh's gaze narrowed at the pupil as she attempts to assess what's so funny.

A sexy smirk bursts onto his lips as his eyes dance with a youthful spark, but never leave her sight. "Who knew you were such a bad girl, Taylor." He teased with a flick of his tongue.

Haleigh fought the smile that edged on her lips to his contagious smirk. "I'm not a bad girl." She corrects, locking onto his eyes. "I just… I just got caught up in it all, forgot who I was for a moment, but that's not who I am." Something in her eyes silently begged him to believe her. To believe she hasn't changed. Even though he doesn't know who she was before, Haleigh needs someone, anyone to believe she's still the girl she used to be, because everyone seems to question that fact these days, most of all herself.

Tim froze momentarily against the power in Haleigh's stare. The look in her eyes was vulnerable and reaching out silently for something. The intensity of it unnerved him. Having grown up in a home where feelings and emotions weren't safe to be reveal molded him. Sure, Billy had always been there for Tim, but he had learned at a young age that a guarded wall was the safest place for his heart, but the vulnerable look in her emerald eyes called to him. Called to him in a way he couldn't deny.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tim played it cool as he moved toward the bed of his truck. "Well whoever you are, Taylor…" He starts, slinging his backpack by the strap into the metal bed beneath. Tim catches her eyes upon him from the corner of her view as he stands beside her, before leaning in close. His lips practically grazed her ear as his hot moist breath licks at the sensitive skin. "It's not to shabby." He huskily whispers in a voice that always makes the girls wild, noting the tingles that rippled up on her skin with the close contact.

Haleigh swallowed hard against the unwanted feelings that surge rapid and intoxicating through her veins. It still surprised her the way her body responded to seduction as if on command even when it wasn't her intention. Sucking in a clean breath of fresh air, Haleigh rolled her eyes as Tim pulled back, as if what he'd said hadn't gotten to her, even though they both know that's a lie.

Crossing his strong arms to his chest, Tim spun around, resting his back against the heated surface of his truck beside Haleigh. "So this guy still breathing or Coach put him six feet under?" Tim questioned with a lighthearted chuckle that returned a comfortable ease between the pair.

This time as a smile edged on her lips Haleigh let it creep to life. "Almost. I've never seen him that mad before. When he found out, dad threatened if he contacted me again he'd call the police." Her eyes squinted against the sun that stabbed at her pupils, letting the words roll smoothly off her lips as if they weren't as serious as they actually were.

Tim's face turned to her suddenly, something close to surprise hinged in his pupil as he cocked an eyebrow. "The cops?" Tim repeated, as if punctuating his point of contention.

Unconsciously Haleigh pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her gaze darted far away from him. Taking her time, Haleigh chose her words carefully, before deciding to just say it. "He was 18." Her lips quietly admit off a contemplative breath. Seeing now so clearly in her mind she should have never been involved with a boy that much older then her, but at the time that hadn't seemed as clear as it does today.

Even though her eyes weren't upon him, Tim caught the trouble in her gaze. Haleigh didn't have to say it for him to note it weighed heavy on her heart. Deciding to turn the mood back around, make her smile that smile that got to him somewhere he couldn't pinpoint, Tim pushed off his truck before going in for the kill like few in Dillon did better. Coming in close to block the sun with his towering form, Tim hovered over her, his arms coming to rest against the frame of his truck on either side of her as Tim pinned Haleigh with amused hazel eyes. "I take it all back, Hales. You are a bad girl." He teased, a wicked tempting smirk engulfing his face, egging her on.

Haleigh wanted to be mad and if anyone else said it she probably would have been, but she didn't find herself getting offended. For possibly the first time ever, Haleigh felt capable of laughing at her mistake. Laughter breaking out off her breath, as she playfully shoved him away.

A moving figure caught sight out of the corner of her eye. One Haleigh had been watching her whole life and could identify blind. Her first super hero, the man she still held in such high regard… Her dad. Catching sight of Eric leaving the field house, Haleigh jumped into gear, trying not to cause anymore trouble. Keeping her word, trying to make things right, Haleigh's face darted to Tim. "I gotta go. See you around, Riggins." She smiled, shooting off with a quick wave before taking off into a jog before her dad noticed who she as with.

**Note: **Now that things are starting to shape up between Matt and Julie, Tim and Haleigh what do you guys think? Do you like how the characters are growing? Without giving too much away, I don't plan on throwing Tim and Haleigh into anything like I'm starting to with Matt and Julie. Matt and Julie are fresh and experiencing something really beautiful for the first time. Tim and Haleigh both have a lot of baggage. Haleigh especially isn't in a place where she's ready to be with anyone. I plan to continue evolving Matt and Julie's relationships in a natural course. It's going to have some ups and downs, but I want what they have to be a beautiful thing. Haleigh and Tim are starting to recognize there's chemistry between them at the very least and some clear boundaries are soon to follow.

Please, please leave feedback. You're feedback is what drives me. It pushes me to write more. So please, tell me what you think, good or bad. I can tell from the feedback last chapter wasn't that popular. I'm sorry. I don't plan to make Taylor family fights a regular thing. I just believe they are a family that will argue over things that really matter.

Want to give a special thanks to… SPEEDIE22, Shiny Jewel, Emmettluver2010, Mercedes, Naguabo, Thank you Y'all so much for your feedback! I can't wait to hear what you thought of this update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Eyes and Broken Hearts**

Stepping through the wide open double doors, her sneakers made a light squeaking noise against the glossy floor, Haleigh spotted Jason just where she imagined him, making his rounds, practicing hard. She had come to see him a time or two after he got hurt, but it was difficult to see a boy once larger then life stripped of his wings. And after she found out about Tim and Lyla, Haleigh didn't have the nerve to face him. She knew she couldn't see him and lie, but she also didn't have the heart to tell him the girl he loves is cheating on him with his best friend… Jason had already been through enough. So instead she stayed away.

"Hales!" His voice ripped her out of her thoughts as Haleigh's hazel eyes rose up across the court to spot Jason rolling her way. She didn't know what she'd find when she came, but the big smile on his face instantly put her at ease, and reminded her he was still the same boy who could be anyone's friend, before one blow took away his legs.

"What are you doing here?" Jason questioned upon reaching her. His wheels rolling to a stop against the strength of his arms. No sign of hesitance or unwelcome in his voice, just curiosity and perhaps that he was pleased to see her.

"You're mom said I could find you here… Been meaning to come for some time…" She started stumbling over her words as guilt instantly slammed her heart, knowing she shouldn't have waited so long.

"Yeah, I figured." Jason easily brushed off with a quick nod, saying he didn't hold it against her, he understood, and from the look in his eyes Haleigh thought he just might. That maybe she wasn't the only person who didn't come around as often as they should.

Jason spun quickly on his wheels as if he's been maneuvering his chair for years and Haleigh's instantly impressed. He's on the move, back down the court in a second and she's left to follow or lag behind.

"I missed you, Jay." Haleigh finds herself confessing and almost instantly felt the flush in her cheeks from embarrassment for doing so. She hadn't intended to say it out loud, it wasn't like they had been close friends, but seeing him now the feelings seems to hit her hard. He had always been kind to her, never turned her away, she had missed that. And her heart ached knowing she should have given him the same.

"Yeah?" Jason questioned, his face finding her from over his shoulder with a smile like a piece of apple pie and spark lit in his pupil.

Haleigh nods silently with a chew of her lip to suppress saying something else equally embarrassing.

"Missed you too, Hales." He quickly acknowledges with a look in his eye that only knows honesty, before turning the tables on her for benevolent reasons she would only understand later.

"Heard you been hanging around Riggins. Didn't see that coming." It's open ended, but they both knew it was hardly a question. Jason doesn't meet her eyes, doesn't even look her way, but after what happened with Lyla they both know it's a touchy subject. Even if rumor has it, they're trying to patch things up.

Haleigh's emerald eyes hinge on him as his wheels move about. Almost like he's fidgeting from the chair and can't quite keep still, or trying to pretend like his question isn't as pointed as it is. "Who told you that?" She questioned him directly, fighting to reserve all tension from her voice.

His shoulders shrugged as his wheels come to a stop a few feet from her. His eye still not rising to find her own. "You're dad might have mentioned it." Jason answered nonchalantly, as if it isn't a big deal and she shouldn't make it one.

"And I bet this is where you tell me he's bad news and I should be careful." Her lips spark with a fire Haleigh at times isn't good at keeping under wraps. Her aunt Shelly calls it feisty, but sometimes Haleigh worries she borderlines on being a bitch. It's moment like these she can't help it. Just so sick and tired of hearing from everyone a warning cry about Tim. Judgment never something that sat right on her lips.

His wheels don't move, Jason stayed steady in his place, but finally his eyes rose to meet her own. His stare is palpable, and seems to dig in deep under her skin. "Do you really need me to tell you that, Hales?" His tone is serious, but his eyes are reaching out to her. Saying he isn't trying to be the bad guy, he just doesn't want to see her get hurt.

A deep breath slipped slowly past her lips. As badly as Haleigh wanted to be frustrated with Jason for harassing her about it like everyone else, she can't. The look in his eyes gets to her too much. How can she be mad that he cares.

Haleigh chose to drop the subject then. That wasn't why she came there and clearly it's too much of a hot button issue. "So quad rugby… When you gonna teach me how to play?" A mischievous smile spread warmly across her face as she propositions him.

That all American grin burst wide on his face with her interest. "Go grab a chair." His head tilted toward the empty wheelchairs along the back wall, waiting for bodies to fill them. "I'll show you the ropes, but loser buys our drinks out of the vending machine." Jason sets the stakes with an arch to his brow and the fire of completion in his eyes.

A cocky glint took hold of Haleigh's stare as she never backed down. "You're on. Hope you got change." She shot back, setting up the friendly rivalry that made their bond so strong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That old truck rumbled down the quiet country streets. A bumpy ride from every pothole or dip in the street. The gears grind as she shifts, making a loud grinding screeching noise drowned out only by the radio, bursting top-hits out of the old almost blown out speakers.

While soaking up Texas sun through the windshield as the weather begins to change outside. With no place to go, just riding around for fun.

"I'm telling you Jules, football players are different. This town fills their heads so high they can't see straight from the top. You gotta be careful when datin' a Panther." Tyra carried on, preaching it like it was her creed or her oath, and for the most part it was. Only saving grace that promised her she was getting out this town. Some how, some way, some day, but nothing was standing in her way. Especially not a panther.

Tyra and Julie had grown close over the past couple weeks. Ever since Julie got ditched on her date at Applebee's. It was no fault of Matt's, he was swept away so fast and by so many guys his abduction easily could have passed for kidnapping in some states, but it left Julie stranded at Applebee's all the same. Tyra, the last person she expected, came to her rescue. Offering her a ride home, one Julie hesitantly took, but ever since, the two girls realized they actually enjoyed hanging out together, and Julie finally made another friend beyond melodramatic Lois, that Haleigh not so affectionately referred to as… _Strange_.

"But Matt's not really like the other players." Julie pipes up, adding in her two cents as her head bobbed lightly to the beat of the song playing in the background, letting the tall sun make her hair shine like silky gold. Raising her valid point on a not so sure breath, because truth be told, Julie knows she doesn't have the experience with boys Tyra does, let alone with a football player. She trusted her friend's insight and lessons learned.

An amused hearty laugh escaped past Tyra's lip, contorting her face in a way that made her more beautiful then she usually was. "Point taken Taylor, but he is still wrapped up in that world. You just have to let him know you have options. That he's not the only guy you could have…" She shares, before her gaze drifts to Julie in the passenger seat.

"Because he's not, remember that." She compliments her friend, before continuing. "Take it from me and that year with Tim, football players think they can do whatever they want. He needs to know you can do the same." Her lips move poised with assurance. Tyra may never have really had a dad, but with her stunning god given looks, she learned early on how to wrangle the opposite sex.

Julie nodded in agreement from the passenger seat, as she found herself slipping deep into thought. She never realized dating a football player could be this complicated. Her piercing hazel eyes slipped to the passenger window, gazing out at the old faded buildings that mark this quiet town as her mind drifted away.

When she was with Matt it never felt this complicated. Sometimes she's nervous, or says the wrong thing, or second guesses herself, but it never feels like a game of chess with rules and strategic moves needing to be planned. It's one of the things the loved about spending time with Matt. It felt good, it felt easy, in the most natural, putting on your favorite sweater sort of way, but everyone kept warning her. Lois, now Tyra, and Julie can't help, but wonder if she should be bracing for some fallout.

Even though she doesn't believe for a second Matt is like the rest of the Panther team, never doubted his sincerity or heart, she can't help, but worry that maybe he'll end up getting lost in the herd. Even just for a moment, just once, and break her heart.

Julie let herself get swallowed by her intellectual mind as the truck rattled on down the road. Tyra's words carried on, but Julie only faintly heard it against the conversation in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finding her oldest daughter eyeballs deep in homework that was sprawl across her bed, Tami knocked softly on Haleigh's open bedroom door as she entered.

Haleigh's hazel green eyes broke their concentration before drifting up to her mother as she passed her with a smile. Taking a gentle seat upon the bed, Tami joined her daughter as her eyes loosely scanned across the papers and open book littering her daughter's bed. Taking note making sure that Haleigh was on the right path.

Haleigh was never the scholar Julie was. It wasn't that Haleigh wasn't smart, Tami never questioned that, it was just that school always came naturally to Julie. Critical thinking a skill Jules applied to every day life and transitioned easily to academics. The Taylor household had standards, standards set by love, and a drive to make sure their daughters reached their highest potential, and Haleigh met that, it just took her a little longer to complete her work then her sister.

Tami found herself getting lost in a moment as she gazed upon her teenage daughter in wonder and couldn't believe how grown up she was. It felt like just yesterday she was born. Just hours ago she was her little girl. It's moment like this, when Tami really stops to take it all in that she can't believe where the time has gone. Slipping away in the blink of an eye.

"I ever tell you that you were the most fearless baby I ever met?" Tami spoke up with nostalgia, catching her daughter's attention. Watching Haleigh's head shake softly with a no, Tami continued her trip down memory lane.

"You know Jules, I could set her down, and grab the door or answer the phone, and come back a minute later, and she'd be right where I left her, but you… I couldn't take my eyes off you for a second without turning back to find you jumping off the furniture like some daredevil." Tami affectionately recounts with a light almost whimsical laughter on her breath. Before a seriousness sweeps across her eyes and quiets down her breath.

"You were absolutely fearless and it terrified me… To be honest, it still does." The anxiety of her words filled her eyes as Tami admits to her worry.

Watching her mother, seeing that look in eyes, hit Haleigh's heart hard and heavy. And in that moment she felt like the difficult child all over again. The one that pushes her parents to the edge, never easy or pleasing like Julie. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more like Jules, mom." Haleigh apologizes on a heavy breath, not just for back then, but for now too. Remorseful for all the grief she has put her parents through.

Empathy surged in Tami eyes, as she softly shook her head to disconfirm her daughter's notions. "No baby, that's not it." Tami corrected as she reached out to tenderly brush Haleigh's long locks behind her shoulder in a way she had done since Haleigh was a little girl.

"I love your courage. I like to think maybe you got an ounce of it from me, but it scares me for you too. There is going to be so many more 'Ryders' and 'Tims' along the road, boys that I worry will take advantage of your trust and fearlessness. And I just worry that someday one of them is going to steal that light right out of your eyes, baby. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tami's words slipped off heartfelt and with the deep wisdom that comes from making her own mistakes in life. Her eyes drilling into Haleigh's as she reached out to her daughter on the deepest level a mother and her baby can share. Needing her to understand these fears came from her unconditional love and her unwavering need to protect her daughter from pain.

The look in her mother's eyes, the tears that glistened in them, but never fully formed, Haleigh could feel her mother's love. She understood that all her mom wanted was to protect her from making choices that would break her heart. "Yeah, I think I do…" Haleigh nodded softly, fighting to hold it together against the contagious look in mother's eyes.

"I want you to know you don't have to worry about Tim. I'm just trying to have friends like I did before. That's all Tim is. That's all I'm interested in." Haleigh confessed, her mother's moment of truth prompting her own. Latching onto what Haleigh could see was her mom reaching out. Trying to help her mom see she could trust her and didn't need to worry about Tim.

Something in Haleigh's eyes screamed of truth. Tami has looked into her daughter's eyes through honesty and lies and she can see in this moment Haleigh is reaching out with honestly. Tami nods with acceptance, "You know I was looking over his file and Tim could really use a tutor and I was thinking you might be just the girl to get through to him. Is that something you would be interested in?" Tami lays out her offer. Something she had been thinking about all week. She had heard Haleigh in their family argument last week, Haleigh needed them to trust her again, and Tami felt this would be a good first step.

A smile burst wide on Haleigh's face with her mother's offer. Tutoring wasn't the greatest suggestion she had ever heard, but this wasn't about tutoring. This was about making amends with her parents. This was about mending bridges. "Yes, definitely." Haleigh enthusiastically agreed. Jumping at the chance to show her parents they could trust her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

High school is like a lesson in evolution, like creatures in the animal kingdom, was survival of the fittest. Cut throat and ruthless, no one got out without a few battle scars. Boys fought it out with fists and trash talk. Girl used emotional warfare and manipulation. Ever since becoming an item with Matt Saracen, even if they were an unofficial one, Julie Taylor found herself dead in the cross hairs of Dillon high's seasonal warfare. Cheerleaders, but especially rally girls had it out for her. Furious the little bookworm had swooped in and stole QB1's heart before they ever had a chance to persuade him of otherwise. Julie tried to keep her distance, not let them get to her, but like Piranha's they were always eager to smell blood in the water.

Julie and Haleigh were chatting up the chances Hales could get them the car this weekend for the movies when a bouncy stepped, big haired, bubbly rally girl came bounding their way.

"Hey Julie, would you like to buy a calendar? It's for charity, practically the whole school is getting one. It has a great picture of Matt for Mr. November." She taunted in a sinister way only girls did best. Her smile so bright it had to be laced with arsenic as her long manicured nails flipped to October for Matt's spread. A big photo where Matt was shirtless and waist deep in a hot tub with rally girls surrounding and fawning all over him.

Julie felt sucker punched as her eyes zeroed in on Matt's image, his half naked body and the half naked girls that surrounded him. Her pupil took note of their hands pawing at him, the flirtatious smiles on their face as he smiled right back, and in that moment, Julie felt the school halls cave in on her. The breath escaped from her lungs as her lips sputtered to try and find some words of response.

"Uh… Umm… I don't… I don't think so." She mumbled out, barely hearing or feeling any of it. Wishing she could summon the strength to show them this didn't kill her, but in that moment, Julie was reeling too hard to muster a lie that big. Her bewildered eyes rose from the picture and caught site of the victory burning bright in the rally girl's eyes right before her as a crushing feeling squeezed the life out of her heart. They were ripping her to pieces in front of everyone, and in that moment Julie felt powerless to stop it.

Watching this all unfold, seeing the unmistaken pain in her sister's eyes, the dumbstruck rhythm of her words, Haleigh felt fire sweep through her veins. They were only 15 months apart, but even at a young age, when someone hurt Julie, made her cry, Haleigh felt the vengeance of a big sister take control. Pushing forward, she jumped in without a second's hesitation. "Let me look at that." She practically demanded, as she ripped the calendar out the rally girl's hand.

Moving a little further down the hall, Haleigh aimlessly thumbed threw the pages. "Football players in their skivvies, how original…." She noted, as the anger burning threw her veins didn't lesson an ounce. Reaching a trashcan, Haleigh extended her hand out over the opening. Making sure she caught the rally girl's eyes, she deliberately let the calendar go, let it drop into the trashcan below. "Oops, butter fingers." She feigned regret as the look in her eyes only screamed of threat.

"Hey! You're going to have to pay for that!" The rally girl shouted out in response. Her big red curls bouncing with her frustration.

Standing tall as she fought the burning urge inside herself to grab that flaming red head and slam her hard against the nearest wall for hurting her sister, Haleigh's eyes never wavered in their stand off. "I'm sure you wont have any trouble digging it out of the trash. Should feel right at home." Her lips spit off, this time all act had disappeared as spite and venom shot off her lips.

Haleigh held her ground waiting to see if the rally girl would have the nerve to take it further, to give Haleigh a reason to hurt her twice as much as she hurt Jules. When the rally girl backed down, didn't say a word to counter, Haleigh knew she had to let this go. Finding Julie's eyes, eyes that still held humiliation and sorrow in their pupil, eyes that were fighting back tears, Haleigh moved for her sister.

As she passed the rally girl, Haleigh couldn't resist the urge to make her something perfectly clear to that little slut. Spinning back around, Haleigh met the rally girl's eyes point blank, just inches apart. "Oh, and if you ever mess with my sister again your cheap calendar in the trash will be the least of your problems, bitch." Haleigh hissed out her threat low and deep on her breath. It wasn't for everyone's ears, but as her eyes shot like daggers, Haleigh made her point clear.

Spinning back on her heels, Haleigh didn't waste another moment in reaching her sister. Wrapping a supportive arm around her shoulder, Haleigh pulled her sister near. "Come on Jules, we don't bother with those jackasses." She reassured with a gentle squeeze as she felt Jules lean in against the embrace and surrender.

Giant, all encompassing hazel eyes darted to her big sister beside her. So much pain and humiliation bursting from her gaze it was almost hard to look at it. "You saw the picture…" Her quivering lips whispered out as tears surged in her eyes, but didn't fall.

Swallowing hard against the pain Julie's eyes spurred on, Haleigh nodded silently with confirmation. Unable to find better words of comfort, because she couldn't discount Jules feelings and she knew nothing she said at this moment was going to make her pain feel better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You think our daughter should do what?" Eric's face contorted with dismay and criticism as he struggled to maintain composure while hidden away in his office. His wife's previous words ringing in his head like some sort of sick joke.

Not missing a beat, Tami reiterated her idea as if what she was proposing wasn't as insane as her husband must be thinking. "I think Haleigh should tutor Tim. We both know he could use the help. Babe, I've been looking over his record. Can you believe he's been having the rally girls do most of his work, and I know you don't approve of that…" She rationally explained, throwing points his way she knew he couldn't refute.

"Of course not…" Eric managed to shoot in while Tami took a breath before coming back at him in a way even after all these years Eric had a hard time wining against. Tami was a natural born negotiator. With her undeniable beauty and a mind as sharp as a tack she always seemed to get him before Eric even knew what hit him.

"And I think this could be good for Haleigh. Give her a boost of self esteem she really needs right now, and give her something to focus on other then what happened last year." Tami finished strong, never once wavering in her direct eye contact that made her a whirlwind of a woman. Throwing valid points at her husband she knew he couldn't deny, like the plan to get their daughter back on the right path.

A sarcastic tense laughter broke out past Eric's lips as he attempted to swallow everything his wife had just hit him with. "It's never a dull moment with you." He sarcastically jabbed.

A witty smile spread wide across Tami's face as a spark both her daughter's inherited lit in her eyes. "That's why you married me." She charmed, throwing his game right back at him.

Eric's chuckle grew a little deeper and his hand scratched aimlessly at his jaw line. "Is that why? Caus' I'm having a little trouble remembering right now." Their sarcastic banter carried on. The healthy enduring way Eric and Tami worked through a disagreement.

Seeing her husband was still struggling with her idea, Tami softened and pleaded with his love for their girls. "Baby, Haleigh needs to know we can trust her again."

This time Eric heard Tami even if he still didn't like what she was saying. He heard and agreed with her point. Haleigh did need that from them, after their argument he saw it. "And you think throwing her in the lions den with Tim Riggins of all people is the best way to show her that?" He questioned skeptically, trying to open his mind while the notion still didn't sit right in gut.

Tami nodded with assurance as she held her husband's eyes with sensitivity. "I think it's better then forbidding them from spending time together and hoping that works. At least this way it'll be at our house, where we can keep an eye on things, and they'll be working toward something good." She finished reciting her rational, Tami fully laid out the process that led her to this conclusion being the right one.

Eric hesitated for a moment, thinking it over even as he felt himself on the wrong end of a losing battle. "For the record, I think this is a bad idea." He conceded, knowing inside he never really had a chance.

"I'm so happy to have your support. Hope you have a good game." Tami's smile grew with her husband's support, even if it was skeptical at best. Leaning in his gave him a quick kiss of thanks, loving that he trusted her judgment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie's was buried as far into her lock as she could get without hoisting herself up into it and shutting the door. She wished she could just disappear, dissolve into the floor beneath and never be bothered again. The morning had been humiliating, and even worse, word of her embarrassing showdown had slowly begun to spread. Heart aching, confidence tarnish, Julie wished she could just disappear until the day was over, until Dillon High found something more interesting to gossip about. But luck wasn't on her side, and nothing proved that more then having Matt show up at in her locker two seconds later.

"Hey Julie." He smiled that goofy grin that usually makes her insides start to tingle and send a cheesy grin to claim her own face matching his, but not today. Today that smile only made her skin flinch and tears burn in her eyes with the urge to form.

"Hey" she responded back half heartedly, pushing down her emotions the best she could. The image of his calendar spread burning in her mind. The sight of him surrounded by rally girls in a hot tub burning her mind.

"What'd you do last night?" Her giant innocent hazel eyes find him. Big as saucers, holding her breath as she waits to see if he'll lie or come clean like the good man she's hanging all her hopes on that he might be.

"Um… Na, Nothin, just watched TV with my grandma." He stuttered, something Julie use to think he only did when he was nervous with infatuation around her, but now she's starting to wonder if he does it when he lies too. Revealing to her a new side to Matt she's never seen. A side she never wanted to see.

Julie holds Matt's gaze, he looks so innocent it only breaks her heart worse. "I saw the calendar Matt. The rally girls were passing them around this morning." She throws the truth at his face, anger rumbling up from her belly and off her lips. Fighting a battle against her breaking heart and trying to win so she doesn't have to fall apart before his betraying eyes.

"No, see that wasn't my fault. They sort of like stormed my house and kidnapped me… But, but nothing happened." Matt's head shoots frantically from side to side as he tried to explain. The look of being caught wild and wide in his eyes, as he watched something so precious to him start to slip away. He had known that night his choices could come back to haunt him, but he had felt out numbered with his teammates and the rally girls. He was QB1, he had no choice, but he never imagined it would hurt her like this.

"Then why'd you lie about it?" Julie meekly countered, her throat clogging with the dewy thick emotion strangling her insides. The only thing keeping her tears just off shore.

The look in her eyes makes Matt feel frantic. He can see it, he's breaking her heart, even worse… He's losing her. "I don't know. That was dumb… Julie, I'm sorry." He confessed on a somber browbeaten breath. Truly remorseful for his actions. Actions he can only see now how fully damaging they were. Having never meant to her hurt, let alone risk losing her.

Julie can't hold back the tears any longer. The burn in her eyes is too intense to hold in. Tears pool in her gaze as she eyes him as if he's a stranger and in that moment he almost feels like one. "You know what, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I trusted you, but I don't appreciate being lied to. So why don't you go off with your little rally girls and your football friends and leave me alone." Julie shot off her verdict with determination and strength her mother had raised with.

A verdict that broke her heart to say and took everyone ounce of strength she had to hold her tears to the oceans in her eyes as she walked away. Her deep seated fears coming to rise. Everyone had been right, the panther football machine in Dillon Texas was immune to no one. That was painful to admit, to see, when Julie had hung her heart on him being different. When she had seen how endlessly generous he could be with his grandma, how stupid he could be with Landry, how vulnerable he could be as his father's bus disappeared back to duty. Julie had been so sure she knew him, and to be wrong about that hurt most of all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haleigh couldn't hardly believe her mom convinced her dad to let her tutor Tim. What she would have given to have been a fly on the wall for that talk. Even without seeing it for her own eyes, Haleigh could picture her father's furrowed brow, his alarmed eyes, and that forced release of sarcastic laughs no one did better, but her mom was a force to be reckoned with. The glue that held the family together, the gem that made them all shine, and Haleigh knew if anyone could get her dad to say yes, it would be her mom.

However, now it meant she had to actually go through with it. Haleigh liked Tim, for reasons she couldn't explain being around him was just easy and fun. Sure that boy could flirt, but he had yet to try and make a move. She could see herself really finding a friend in him. Haleigh just prayed that's all Tim was looking for, because anything more would be more then she was willing to give. She wasn't ready to explore that side of her again. She wouldn't risk her parents faith in her. So as Haleigh saw it, these tutoring session, time getting to each other would be the true test of what he was after.

Swinging open the front, Haleigh was pleased see Tim standing on the other side. A part of her had been convinced he wouldn't have the skin to show. "So you actually came." She teased as if he was a gluten for punishment. Both knowing fully well a tutoring session had to be pretty low on his list of ways to spend his afternoon.

That sly Cheshire grin swept over Tim's shapely lips as hazel bedroom eyes met her own. "And miss a chance to hang out with you." His tone seduced on a low husky breath, as his eyes dancing with something raw and sexually charged. A look that tauntingly never left her own.

"Aww…" Haleigh cooed sarcastically as if touched. Feigning her best attempts to swoon. "Does that actually work on the girls?" She stifled a laugh as an amused smile dancing across her lips.

His façade dropped as a smirk shaped his mouth and a devious glint filled his eyes. "Only the desperate ones." He admitted with no shame.

Haleigh's eyebrows hitched with the lack of surprise in his answer. "So all of them, except say, Tyra." She clarified.

This time Tim can't hold back the laughter her bold unrefined honesty springs forth. It's one of the things he most enjoys about Haleigh, she calls them like she sees them, no shame, no games. "Yeah, pretty much." Tim laughed.

Haleigh gave him an all knowing nod as her wrist gave the door a fling, swinging it open more fully so he could come in. Tim slid past Haleigh, his towering frame not using half the room it was offered. Preferring instead to unnecessarily crowd Haleigh. Passing by, his intense gaze hovered, spying through to her soul with his dark pupil.

Halting for no more then a second in front of her, Tim's callused thumb and forefinger nipped playfully at her chin. "You missed me." He teased with a look in his soulful eyes that gave way to a secret, that he wished someone really would notice when he wasn't around, especially her.

His steady affectionate touch, coupled with the endless longing for something unfulfilled in his eyes, summoned Haleigh's teeth to nibble her lower lip within in their grasp, an action that sent Tim's throat bobbing in reaction to the inadvertently seductive sight. Before her hand playfully swatted at his taunt firm stomach. "You wish." She bantered back, while inside still feeling the pang that emptiness out of his eyes had stirred within her.

Slipping past the depth of his stare and rugged musk that seemed extra potent this afternoon, Haleigh led Tim over to the table. Refusing to give an inch further to his charm and let his ego think she would bend to it's will like all the other silly little girls in the this one horse town.

Tim followed suit, dropping his tatter backpack on the tabletop just has Tami's head appeared from behind the bar in the kitchen. "Hi Tim. Glad to see you decided to take this opportunity to better your studies." She forced a smile and courteous greeting. Seeing him now, in her living room, standing beside her young daughter, Tami felt on edge.

Alarm bells were ringing loud and urgent inside her head to get her daughter as far away from this playboy as possible. Instead, Tami forced a deep breath and reminded herself this had been her idea. That this was a better option then hoping they don't see each other behind her back. And that she had told herself, she wanted to give Tim a chance. Give the boy an opportunity to prove himself as something other then what all of Dillon had banded him to be.

"Yes Ma'am." Tim responded with caution and respect, knowing full well what she must think of him, what everyone thinks of him.

She examines him for a moment in his response. And for a fleeting second Tami sees beyond the party-hard womanizing reputation Tim has built for himself. For a fleeting moment Tami sees him through a mother's eyes, she sees a lonely damaged young man with no parents to guide and love him, whose probably never really had a home, and in that moment Tami can't help, but feel her decision to reach out to him was a good one.

"You hungry, Tim?" Tami offered like a good southern hostess, her mind guessing he probably hasn't had a decent meal since God knows when.

A soft smile swept across Tim's face, as his shoulder dropped and his guard went with them. "I could eat." He nodded with gratitude.

"Alright then, I'll whip you two up come sandwiches while you start on that homework." She finished with a pleased nod and a shoo of her hand that said 'get to work,' before spinning around to the refrigerator.

Disbelief dilated Haleigh's pupils when she met Tim's gaze again. "Did you just win over my mom?" She quietly whispered, astonishment thick on her breath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The phone rings and Haleigh answered, it's no surprise whose on the other end. He's already called three times today and every time Haleigh has lied and said Julie was out or busy. Because that's what a good big sister does, even when Julie hasn't asked, but the fact Julie hasn't come running out of her room for the phone among other not so subtle cues lets Haleigh know, Julie doesn't want to talk to Matt right now.

Puppy love gone south, Haleigh tries not to pry. Most girls would lock themselves away, blare obnoxious emo music from their speakers, and eat dubious quantities of ice cream, but not Jules. The fact that she hasn't said more then two complex sentences today, let alone mention his name, and is currently nose deep in a Jane Austin novel says it all.

Part of Haleigh wants to storm over to Matt's and give him a royal piece of her mind, or perhaps a knee to the groin, but she knows this isn't her battle to fight, not unless her sister asks. Rounding the corner, Haleigh spots Julie down the hall. Her weight leaning heavy against the door jam to her bedroom, staring with giant hazel eyes that called out to her sister like a beacon in the dark. Always sharing the special gift of speaking without saying the words, Haleigh went to her sister like she called.

"Was that him?" Julie questioned as Haleigh came near. The power of her gaze never lessoning as her body stood like a stone.

"Third time today." Haleigh nodded as her weight came to rest against the wall beside her sister. Their eyes shooting in different directions while their nearly touching shoulders said they stood like one wall together.

"How are you doing?" Haleigh questioned with pure simplicity on her breath, knowing Julie already knew the heart that backed her words.

Julie's sneaker dug into the carpet as her sister's question scratched under the surface. Everyone was wondering that, she could see it in their eyes if it didn't shoot off their lips. Usually it just agitated her, her heart was no one's business, but her own, unless she decided to share, but it was different with Haleigh, they had always shared everything. "I'll be alright," Julie shrugged her shoulders being stronger then she had to be.

Haleigh could hear it on her sister's breath, losing Matt hurt. Julie had really cared for him, given him a piece of her heart. "You could always try talking to him. Letting him beg never hurt." Haleigh smiled playfully at her sister trying to draw out a smile from her somber pout.

Light softened in Julie's eyes with Haleigh's attempts, but her pout only lingered. "Tyra says I should make him squirm." She answered, as if that settled it all.

"And what does Julie say?" Haleigh pressed, her emerald eyes shooting to her sister beside her. Pushing her to not settle for someone else's thoughts, to not get lost in the wisdom of a friend she admires so greatly she may forget her own thoughts and feeling are more important. Haleigh liked Tyra, but she also knew that girl was a powerhouse, one Haleigh did not want overrunning her sister's gentler nature.

Julie nibbled on her lower lip as her shoulders shrugged again. A shuttered breath sputtered past her lips before she spoke. Her vulnerable hazel eyes locking onto her sister's. "I'm not ready to hear his voice yet." She confessed on a thick breath. Julie was logical to a fault at times. She knew Matt wanted so badly to make this right. She even knew her heart wanted that too, but the rational side of Julie wasn't ready yet. The rational side knew she needed time with this, to process before she made any attempts to hear him out.

The look in Julie's eyes tugged at Haleigh's heart. Without a second's hesitation she reached out for her sister. Wrapping Julie in her arms as she pulled her close for a tight hug. "Then take all the time you need Jules." Haleigh whispered against the crown of her sister's soft golden locks.

**Authors note: **I really tried to incorporate other important relationships in Julie and Haleigh's life. Especially the special bond Julie and Haleigh share together. Trying to give a more rounded view. Also Julie and Matt faced their first big hurdle this chapter, but I thought that was an important part of their relationship on the show and I wanted to bring it into this story. I made this chapter extra long to try and make up for the long delays between updates. School has been intense and I'm really trying to write as often as I can, but it's not as often as I would like.

Next chapter will be more Julie/Matt, Haleigh/Tim centered with a lot of bigger moment coming to a head.

Did you guys enjoy reading about the other relationships in Julie and Haleigh's life or do you prefer reading the couplings of Julie/Matt and Haleigh/Tim? Do you like the way the relationships are developing and evolving?

I want to give a special thanks to... SPEEDIE22, Naguabo, runawaycherry93, AllieHamilton, and a guest. Thank you for your comments! I loved reading them and getting to see what you thought about the chapter! I can't wait to read what you thought of this one!


	7. Chapter 7

**We Can Fight Our Desires, When We Start Making Fires**

Julie had been pissed for almost a week. Her stubborn Taylor streak rearing it's ugly head. Sure, Matt was sorry, remorseful, regretful, but he had still broken her heart. Even if nothing had happened, he had still been in a hot tub with three rally girls, surely the irony of the situation couldn't be lost on him.

So Julie had stewed, buried herself in some of her favorite novels, filled with tortured characters who could understand her strife. She had avoided Matt at every turn and offered him death ray eyes if they happen to cross paths, but that all began to change with the powder-puff game.

Julie had only participated because her mother forced her hand out of punishment. Punishment for ditching P.E. class, which only began the saga of Tyra Collete becoming enemy number one in the Taylor home. Right up there with Riggins before he began to play by her parents rules.

Matt had picked her third for his team, a placement that only set Julie on edge and really ticked her off, but as the game progressed Julie's feeling began to shift. Like it or not, it was nice seeing Matt again. And when she won the powder-puff game as his star quarterback, when his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, lifting her triumphantly in the air in celebration, Julie felt those old sparks shoot back to life.

She was still taking it slow, playing it hard to get. Never an easy girl to get a handle on, just the kind of girl her mama taught her to be, but the anger began to subside, and when Matt kept calling, Julie finally began to want to answer.

It all came to a head after the football game. A sour game that turned uglier then any game Julie can remember seeing, and she's seen more then her share. When Tim body slammed an opposite team player and a giant fight between both teams ensued Julie had felt her heart tightly bobbing up to the confines of her throat. Worried sick about Matt and whether he would get hurt

They found each other after the game. As the players returned to campus and the bodies began to pile off the bus, Matt spotted Julie right away and didn't waste a second before approaching.

"Can we talk?" He questioned, making direct eye contact as sensitivity held in his pupil and his breath held waiting for her answer. Praying he wasn't misreading the look in her eyes, praying she wouldn't turn him away again.

"Um… Yeah… Yeah." Julie agreed on a stutter and slight smile to the sight that revealed how relieved she was that he was alright.

The pair moved off to the side and away from the crowd to have a moment to themselves, where they could actually hear each other and not be interrupted.

As soon as they faced each other, their pupils connecting, Matt's lips began to spew out. "I'm sorry Julie. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't… I don't know what I was thinking." He apologized, hanging his heart out on his sleeve for her to accept or break into a million pieces. Matt had been mess without her. Sure, he still went through the motions, held up his responsibilities like he had to, but inside he had been miserable without her.

His apology warmed Julie's heart. She could see in his eyes, the truth of his words. She had learned early on his eyes could never lie, and looking into them now Julie knew he meant everyone word. She could see so clearly had had been missing her as badly as she had been missing him.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I didn't really give you a chance to explain." She offered back, because in hindsight Julie could see she had let her emotions get the better of her. It didn't mean she didn't have a right to be hurt and angry, but she hadn't even given him a chance to really tell her his side before going off on him, and that, Julie regretted. Matt meant more then enough to her that she should of at least heard him out.

A big goofy, kind hearted smile burst wide on Matt's face with her acceptance. Feeling like he finally had a piece of Julie, his Julie back. The girl who made his heart race in a way he never grew tried of. A girl he had felt so empty without the past few days.

"Here, I got you something." Matt spoke up as his hand dug in his pocket before pulling out a grey velvet box. His eyes hinged upon her in anticipation, like a little boy on Christmas morning, eager to see her response to the gift he had put so much thought in getting her.

Julie's hazel eyes flashed with surprise as she took the smooth fuzzy box delicately into her hands. With precise fingers she slowly popped the lid to reveal a simple but elegant golden chain necklace, with a gem hanging from the end, but not just any gem, her birthstone. Something Julie felt certain in her heart wasn't by chance.

"It's beautiful. It's my birthstone." Julie remarked in awe, her eyes shooting back up to Matt with gratitude. A big smile plastered across his face, as she could see that was the reason he had chosen it, because he wanted to give her something that really showed he cared.

Taking a deep breath for strength, Matt pushed forward, going off his already good luck and the magic of the moment. "Julie, we've… we've kind of been going out for awhile, but we haven't made it official. And I was wondering if… if maybe, you'd be my girlfriend?" Matt's asked in the most innocent and enduring of ways, laying his heart out on the line for her. His big puppy dog eyes waiting patiently upon hers for an answer he was dying to hear.

Gazing into Matt's deep sensitive eyes, Julie felt her heart pound in her chest. There he was, that sweet, good hearted boy she had developed such strong feelings for. The only boys who's ever held her heart. Without needing to think on it, her heart already screaming it's answer, Julie answered with complete assurance. "Yes," She beamed, the smile barely contained upon her face.

Getting swept up in the moment, she moved to him, feeling the overwhelming urge to be near. Wrapping her arms around his broad pad covered shoulders, Julie leaned in for a sweet tender kiss. Her lips finding his in soft, heartfelt embrace. A reunion of sorts, washing away all the mistakes from last week with a kiss that held only new beginnings. Their lips lingered in the moment, savoring each other and the feelings only their kiss could ignite.

Pulling back slowly, Julie gazed into Matt's eyes from just inches away. "Yes," Julie whispered again as a smile burst wide on her face on the happiness she couldn't have kept under wraps even if she had wanted to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tutoring Tim has surprisingly gone off without a hitch. Tami was pleased when Tim's grades slowly, but surely improved. The boy was still no scholar, but he was at least passing and passing on his own merits. Eric was pleased to see Tim wasn't trying to seduce his daughter and that he seemed to be on his best behavior when over at the house. Haleigh was pleased she was finding a friend in Tim she had seen the budding potential for all along.

As the days passed, Tim steadily became a welcome figure at the Taylor house. A sight that no longer raised eyebrows and sent off alarm bells. He was still no Jason Street, no one had suddenly forgotten his reputation and mistaken him for a saint, but he was showing himself to be more trustworthy then previously believed, and a friend to Haleigh the Taylor's didn't have to have a heart attack over.

But everything changed when Walt, Tim's dad resurfaced in town to everyone's shock. A man no one had seen hide nor hair of since Tim was in late elementary school. But Tim seemed on top of the world to have his dad back. He showed it in his subtle brooding Tim ways and extra effort on the field, but the light in his eyes revealed how happy he was to have his old man back.

Haleigh's parents seemed cautious and unsure by this new turn of events, having heard more then an ear full of Walt's reputation in Dillion, but to her amazement her mother agreed to allow her to tutor Tim over at his house one afternoon. Though Haleigh's sure the fact that she caught her mom between the front door and the car on a particularly rushed morning hadn't hurt.

Texas sun beating down on her back even as a chill hung in the winter air, Haleigh raised a solid fist to give a solid knock on the Riggin's faded front door.

Only seconds passed before it swung widely open. An older man with a cheap domestic beer in hand greeted her, Walt, she presumed. "Tim here?" Haleigh questioned, her lips moving fast against the surveying stare in Walt's eyes that made her feel uneasy standing alone before him, like it was all you can eat night at the local steakhouse and she was the prime rib.

A cheesy alcohol induced laugh slipped past Walt's lips as he looked Haleigh over. "Oh boy," He muttered with approval. Taking a quick swig of his beer, Walt took a step back from the door. "Yes, Ma'am, come on in." He ushered, his evaluating, inspecting eyes never leaving her as he couldn't help but be impressed by the ripe little things that keep showing up at the door for Timmy.

Feeling on edge against his stare, Haleigh stepped inside and instantly regretted suggesting they go over work at his house. That is until Tim appeared from around the corner of the hall and Haleigh felt herself release a sigh of relief with his arrival.

Spotting her plaid shirt, time worn holey jeans tucked in her scuffed cowboy boots, Walt took note. "You got a visitor son. Looks like this one's ready for a rodeo." He grinned off a slurred breath full of innuendo.

The meaning behind his remark not lost on Haleigh, she felt her backbone instantly stand erect. "Excuse me," Haleigh shot back with a pointed glare, annoyance thick on her feisty breath.

Stepping in before this moment could get any worse, Tim reached Haleigh. Her irritated gaze hot upon him. Something silent begged for her understanding in his hazel eyes as his strong widespread hand found her lower back ushering her his way. "Come on, let's go to my room." Her muttered low and directive off his breath as his head gave a jerk toward the room. Trying to lead her from the wreckage, watch out for her the only way he could while trying to hide the embarrassment he felt toward his father's behavior.

Reluctantly, Haleigh agreed, because it was better then the alternative, and found herself following Tim's lead before Walt's voice hit their back. "You two have fun… Nah wait, Timmy, come 'ere." Encouraging his own twisted thoughts of what they were up to before calling his son back. The beer on his breath dragging out the length of his words.

Tim's eyes flashed to Haleigh's as if to silently say wait here, before heading back to his dad.

With a loose grip, Walt shoved around in his pocket before pulling out his wallet, and retrieving a foil wrapper, and shoving it into Tim's hand. "Gotta be carefully with the pretty ones son. They always keep 'em." His drunken lips sputtered Walt Riggin's style of fatherly advice.

Tim took the condom already placed securely inside his grip, but cringed inside, as he turned Haleigh's way the fire blazing in her eyes was just as he expected it would be.

With a quick step and a steady grip, Tim rapidly led Haleigh to his bedroom before anything else could go wrong.

As soon as his bedroom door was shut, Haleigh spun in her boots to face him. "What the hell, Tim." Her clenched jaw spat out with pissed eyes to match.

An unflinching sad look of sympathy touched his eyes as he gazed upon her for a moment. How could he explain this? How could he explain to a girl like Haleigh, with a family like the Taylors, what it was like to have a father like Walt. How could he expect her to understand his screwed up family?

Without a word, Tim reached out for her, his hand trying to find her own, but Haleigh quickly stepped back, recoiling from his touch before it ever found her. Her gaze still heavy upon him for answers and full of fight. Respecting her desire for space, Tim nodded silently.

The depth in his eyes holding hers captive for a moment longer. "I'm sorry." He apologized, apologizing for all of it, explaining the best he could without digging old dirt. Haleigh could see in his orbs he hadn't wanted her to witness that. Hadn't wanted her to see what kind of muck his roots sprang from.

Standing still, Haleigh watched as Tim's face dropped shielded by his long greasy hair, his head hung low. Taking a moment to tuck away his embarrassment and shame before his face rose to meet hers again. Grabbing his history book off the shelf next to the door, Tim lifted it into her line of view as if to signal a truce, then without another word, moved for his bed to take seat, and crack it open.

Haleigh stood there for a moment, trying to digest everything that had just happened. His eyes had said it all, even if he hadn't intended them too. The shame, embarrassment, remorse, he hadn't wanted her to see any of that. And as Haleigh got a good glimpse into the Riggin's family world, another little piece of why Tim was the way he was fell into place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her back was pressed against the unforgiving wall. It's uneven texture stabbed slightly into her back, but Julie felt none of it with the intoxicating feel of Matt's lips moving against her own. His warm arms wrapped tightly around her with care as her own hands claimed him with the same force. Their lips locked in a sweet embrace. One that left little desire to come up for air any time soon.

Ever since Matt and Julie got back together it felt like the burner had been turned on full blast. Before their kisses had been sweet, but innocent in nature. They were brief and full of spark, but now their kisses lingered, dragged out in exploration. Gone are the days of closed mouth lip locking, now Matt and Julie found themselves having a hard time keeping their hands off each other. That spark of curiosity, of electric charge when you first discover someone can send tingles radiating down past your toes, Matt and Julie had discovered that.

Stealing a kiss before practice on the side of the field house that hid them, Matt and Julie fought the urge for air. Loss in the sensual sensation of their kiss that always seemed to feel like fireworks exploding just under their skin. Arms holding on tight as their tongues swirled together, the eager pair only breaking apart when Matt hears his fellow teammates start to file out of the field house. Their panting heated breathes splashed each other's faces as Julie gazed deep and lost into Matt's eyes from just inches apart.

Leaning in to give her one more quick kiss, Julie sensed he was about to go before they got caught, that's when she found her lips blurting her thoughts out before she could articulate them better. "I think we should have sex." Julie blurted out as she still fought to catch her breath.

Matt's eyes grew tenfold and nearly popped out of his head as the words reached his ears. The surprise palpable in his gaze as his breath seemed to hitch. "Wha, What?" He stuttered in that enduring way he always does when he's nervous, and in that moment Matt's not sure if he's ever been more taken off guard and nervous. Unsure if she had really said what he thinks she said, or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

The cute uncertainty sputtering off his lips only cemented Julie's mind further. If she was going to have sex with anyone it only made sense it should be Matt. She cared deeply for him, she had no doubts his feelings ran equally deep for her, and she could see in his sweet eyes he wouldn't hurt her. And after her sister had in a way set the pace, Julie felt like it was probably time. Not that she had any real reference on the matter, but she figured this was usually around the time couples took the next step.

"Well, I was kind of thinking it's time. Don't you?" She questioned, the assurance thick on her breath as if this idea didn't make her as anxious as it was making him. And Julie didn't feel nervous, not on the surface, not in the parts of her mind that were intellectual and driven, but in the places where her feelings ruled, Julie couldn't help but feel the nerves creep up.

Matt's nodded numbly without even needed to think on it. "Yeah… Yeah." He confirmed as if the question was a no-brainer, because no matter how nice and responsible of a boy he was, Matt was still a sixteen year old boy and the thought of sleeping with Julie was a proposition he didn't need to be told twice to take. He was crazy about her, she was beautiful, smart, and witty. She claimed his heart without a doubt, and Matt would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about how amazing it would be to go all the way with her.

"Good," Julie nodded with certainty, letting her rational logical take the wheel like it usually did, before giving his chest a quick playful pat. "Then let's get on that." She directed, sensing the dumbstruck look in his eyes might still need some prodding.

"Saracen!" Her father's voice bellowed from behind them, a few yards off.

Whipping around in a flash, the fear of God in his blinding in his eyes, Matt faced Julie's father unsure of what awaited him.

"You needed a formal invite? Practice is starting!" He sarcastically mocked, his eyes drilling the young man with a father's death ray pupil. A look that silently said, step back from my daughter. "Field now!" Eric barked, all to eager to separate a pair that was standing all together too close for his taste.

"Yes, Yes, coach, sir!" Matt's called back in a blunder of fumbled words. His nerves all haywire as he couldn't shake the feeling somehow her father knew. Flashing Julie a quick smile, Matt took off down to the field before anymore trouble awaited him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Julie had been completely unsuspecting. Taken off guard was putting it light. When returning home that afternoon, it had felt like any other day to Julie. There had been no warning bells, no 'do not enter' signs just before she walked through the front door. But as Julie began to walk down the well worn path of their hall, as her mother's edgy words hit her back, "I saw Matt Saracen buying condoms today," Julie felt her step die mid-stride as if the world had been knocked from it's axis.

Her heart raced like a jack rabbit out of hell. Pounding hard and uncontrollable within the tight confines of her chest. Julie fights to keep her breath under wraps, to not give away the overwhelming panic now surging through her veins. It takes Julie several moments before she can find her breath, and even then the best she can muster is an… "Oh," Her lips blubber, words of any greater intellect escaping her in the face of sheer panic.

Tami's quick on the draw, Julie's evasive tactics, her unnatural state of calm all give away that this bit of news is no surprise. But still Tami gives her a shadow of a doubt. Gives her a chance to explain. Not wanting to be the mother that jumps down her daughter's throat without hearing her out first. "You know anything about that?" She questions, fighting to stay calm when every motherly instinct inside her feels panicked and on the verge of hysterics.

Julie's heart pounds harder in her chest. She feels like a trapped animal tight in a cage. Her mind scrambles unable to form logical thoughts. "No," She lies unable to admit the truth even when it's already found her.

Taking a deep breath, Tami wills herself to stay calm, to keep it together. Never backing down as she refuses to let Julie play dumb in a moment as important as this. Tami watched one daughter slip through her hands on this pivotal issue, she wont darn well let Julie slip through the cracks too. Tami is determined to make it clear without pointing fingers, that she had no confusion over why Matt Saracen had been buying condoms. "I think you need to come talk to me." She directed.

Julie's eyes fell closed with an internal cringe. She was so dead. Caught with her hand in the cookie jar, the ultimate 'no-no,' and knowing she would have to meet her mother face to face was ultimate humiliation. Taking a deep breath to will herself, Julie turned in her sneakers and moved slowly back for the living room. Her eyes roaming everywhere but her mom.

Tami can see how uncomfortable this was making Julie. She can't only imagine her daughter could rather be anyone else, but Tami refused to shy away from this. She had told herself when the girls were still young she wanted to be the kind of mother who dealt with these issue head on, and after the disaster with Haleigh, Tami refused to back down with Julie. Bold as ever, with words were backed by love as Tami jumped to it. "Are you and Matt Saracen having sex?"

Knowing her mother was reaching out to her, Julie bit the bullet and let her nervous eyes lift up toward her mom. "No," Julie answered honestly, on a quiet awkward breath. The silence between them lingering as both could sense there was more that was coming. "But we're thinking about it." It nearly killed Julie to admit that. This was never a conversation she wanted to have with her mom, but Julie was certain she wasn't getting out of this, and honesty was her best chance of coming out of this alive.

Julie's confession hit Tami hard, her head nods slowly with acknowledgment, but her heart aches desperately in her chest. It wasn't that she didn't foresee this, but thinking it and hearing it from her daughter's lips were very different experiences. "You're thinking about it…" Tami repeated on partially numb lips. Her mind reeling as she tries to figure out what this all means. Tries to figure out when her baby girl became old enough to think about sex.

"Are you thinking about pregnancy? Are you thinking about sexually transmitted diseases?" Tami directly questions her daughter with worried eyes as her heart pounds wildly in her chest. Tami had held her breath for over a month after they had Haleigh checked out until they received word she would be fine. She couldn't go through that again, she couldn't watch as her baby, her youngest went through that.

"Well obviously, that's why he's buying condoms." Julie shot back, trying to sound sure of her answers. Trying to let her mom see she had put thought into this. She was still the same girl who took precautions at every turn. That Julie hadn't stopped being the smart girl she always was just because she was making a choice her mom didn't agree with.

"Oh I see, so you just buy condoms and then that just makes you ready to make love to someone, is that it?" Tami's tone begins to edge and waiver, her composure beginning to wane with her brilliant daughter's naïve notions about the implications of having sex.

The seriousness on her mom's breath, her overly dramatic choice of words sends an uncontrollable grin to Julie's lips as she stifles a laugh. "Making love…" Julie can't help but mockingly question she mother's romantic notions.

That smile on Julie's face is the last stray. Her blasé attitude more then Tami could take when she was already fighting so hard to keep her emotions in tact. "Don't you do that, don't you smirk at me! I am very upset! You are not allowed to have sex! You are fifteen years old!" Tami's composure dissolved in that moment as her voice rang out. A voice strangled by raw maternal emotion as she fought to keep a hold on the tears forming in her eyes.

Down the hall, Haleigh had been busy shoving school books in her backpack in preparation for her tutoring session with Tim when her mother's breaking voice echoed down the hall and into her room. Haleigh hadn't even realized anyone else was there beside her and mom, but from the pain on her mother's breath it was easy to hear she was clearly upset. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Haleigh moved for her door.

Creeping slowly down the hall, she soon spotted her mom and Julie, clearly deep in an argument. As the words hey were exchanging filled her eyes, Haleigh couldn't help but be sucked in. Quiet like a church mouse, she leaned against the wall, just out of view, listening silently with concern as it all unfolded.

Her mom's outburst of emotion had shaken Julie. She hadn't expected it even though she knows she should have seen it coming. Trying not to upset her mom more, Julie lowered her tone, and was brutally honest, trying to make her mom see her side of things. "I just don't see what the big deal is. It's just one body part going into another body part." Julie's logical mind explained. Summing up her basic notions of sex as her truly brilliant analytical mind saw it.

"No it's not. It's not just one body part going into another body part." Tami corrected with a shake of her head. Her voice calmer now as she tried to reason with her daughter and make her see how off base she was on this. "The fact that you think it's just one body going into another body part makes it really clear that you aren't ready for this." Tami tried to gently explain, her heart pounding unbelievably hard as she fought with every breath to not let her emotions take over in the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Tami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in a calming fashion. Putting together her thoughts to enlighten her daughter. To make sure she was really clear on the implications of having sex before she is ready, because she loves her baby girl too much to watch her throw away her innocence.

"Let me tell you what the big deal is, let me tell you what can happen… What can happen is, you can be hurt, and you can be degraded, and you can become hard, and you can become cynical, and I don't want that to happen to you." Tami's heart broke with her words, emotion strangling her voice. Her eyes glued upon her baby girl and thought of what could happen to her if she doesn't take this seriously. It had damn near killed Tami to watch Haleigh suffer from her choices, and thankfully Tami's fears haven't come to light with Hales so far, but Tami will not sit by and watch that happen to her other daughter.

Leaning against the hall wall, her mom's words felt like a sharp knife somewhere deep inside Haleigh. Like a bullet through her heart. Did she mom think those things of her? Did her mom think that's what she was becoming, because she had thrown it all away? Haleigh didn't have time to process the thought past it's initial stabbing pain as a loud knock on the front door interrupted them all. In that moment as the sound echoed through the Taylor living room Haleigh remembered Tim was picking her up.

Tami was startled out of the moment. A moment that had been so all encompassing it had practically felt like they were in a bubble until the abrupt knock at the door shook her loose. Instantly the sight of Haleigh in the hall caught her caught eye. Tami could see in that moment that Haleigh had taken her words to heart, misunderstood them to mean her. Tami's heart sank with the look in daughter's eyes before Haleigh broke contact and darted from the hall. "Haleigh!" Tami urgently called, reaching out as she moved for her.

Charging for the door before her mom could reach her, Haleigh had the knob in her hand in seconds. "Tutoring at Tim's house today. I'll be home for dinner." She shouted as she slipped out the door. Her mom's words stuck in her mind as she practically slammed into Tim standing just outside the door.

Grabbing his hand mid-stride, Haleigh practically dragged Tim to his truck parked out front. Refusing to look back and face her mom before she was safe inside the get away car. They were inside the cab in record time. Haleigh's eyes falling to the passenger window as she settled in, spotting her mom standing at the door, an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint shooting desperately from her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Tim questioned low on his breath, not a fool to Haleigh's hasty escape.

His husky breathe knocking her loose from the power of her mothers gaze. Plastering a smile upon her face, Haleigh flashed it Tim's way. "Peachy. Can we go now?" She pressed.

Tim stared at her intently for a heart beat, seeing right through her façade, but accepting she clearly didn't want to talk about it. Without a word, since words were never his strong suit, Tim nodded and started the roar of the engine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Haleigh's unfortunate encounter with Walt Riggins she had steered clear of Tim's house. The Taylor home was certainly no sanctuary of peace and quiet, and certainly not with mom figuring out Julie's intentions to sleep with Matt, but when Tim rung the bell, Haleigh had never been more eager to get back to his house, and away from hers.

With the promise his dad would be out at the bar, Haleigh felt safe she wouldn't have to deal with another encounter and she could get the space away from her house she now so desperately needed. Who would have thought Tim's suggestion they study at his house would turn out to be her perfect escape she would need, but once she got there, Haleigh realized her mind wasn't going to give her the same relief the physical distance was bringing.

Barely fifteen minutes after arriving at his house, Haleigh found herself seated upon Tim's counter top with the outline to his study guide for his history thick in hand. Tim however, idled on the other end of the counter space, condiments spread across the tile, putting together what he affectionately called a masterful sandwich.

Haleigh had been trying to get him to zero in on his History test since they started studying, but Tim had been evasive with her attempts. History being pretty far down on his list of favored subjects, but Haleigh persisted, never one to surrender to a challenge, and desperately wanting anything to get her mind off the implications of what her mother had said.

"Tim come on, let's just get through a couple questions then we'll take a break." She pushed, not giving into his efforts to distract her. Even if the sandwiches he was making them did moisten her palate. Haleigh refused to take a break, afraid if she veered off task she would only be haunted by an argument she shouldn't have overheard, by questions that were eating at her word by word.

Tim had noticed something was off with Haleigh since he picked her up, but he chose not to push it. Sharing and caring never one of Tim's pursuits, he figured she'd open up if she wanted to. Instead he suck with his charms. Flashing her a tempting grin, the eternal bad boy, he moved for the refrigerator and pulled out a chilled domestic longneck as if to tease her. His hazel eyes flashing on Haleigh as her persistent tone traveled his way.

Tim couldn't help the spark Haleigh's attitude flared within him. There was something about a ticked off chick that always got his pistons firing. And from the moment he picked Haleigh up, silent frustrations have been exuding off her, making her more tempting then ever.

She was a beautiful girl, Tim had noticed that day one, back when they use to toss the football around with Jay. And the things he's imagined doing to her body were sinful to say the least, but the more time they spent together, the more Tim found Haleigh getting under his skin like a wicked itch he was just dying to scratch. "What do I care about a bunch of dead white guys, Taylor." He teased with a flash of his eyes sent solely to rile her up a little more.

Haleigh held his gaze as he twisted off the cap and took a long hearty swig of his cold beer. Refusing to let him get under her skin anymore then he already was, already having more then enough plaguing her mind, Haleigh took charge, reaching out as the bottle pulled back from his lips and promptly yanking his beloved beer away.

"Hey!" Tim whined, like a little boy who just had his favorite toy snatched away.

"Na-uh," Haleigh stood her ground as her green eyes challenged his stare dead on. "No more until you answer a question." Haleigh put her foot down and just to nail her message home, she stole a quick swig of his beer in defiance, before hiding it behind her back where he'd have to fight her for it if he thought about breaking the rules.

Tim licked his lips as he watched seduced by the way her mouth moved. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, the shape, the fullness, but something about the way it moved was driving him wild and making it really hard to think about anything else. And when she boldly stole his beer and took a sip, Tim knew he was on the end of a loosing battle.

"Alright, now what year did the United States acquire Texas? You're a die hard Texan Tim, you gotta know this stuff. " Her gaze danced between the page she read off of and the boy standing before her. Watching his face carefully to see if she was finally making some head way.

Tim felt something rumble up from deep within as he watched her lips dance with the words as if teasing him with every syllable. The focus in her stare as she eyes darted upon him, low hooded and deep, Tim felt his will crumbling. Never one to think his actions through before going for them, a man of impulse and drive, Tim knew he was a goner before he ever took a step toward her, giving in.

Haleigh held Tim's eyes and watched as a shift took hold in his gaze. Something dark and primal filling his pupil. A smile edged with uncertainty on her lips, wondering if she was finally making headway with him, but Haleigh had no idea how mistaken she was.

She never even saw him coming until he was already surrounding her. His strong callused hands gently cupped her face as in seconds Tim's lips were hot upon her own. Soft warmth enveloped Haleigh's mouth as Tim kissed her with a tender driven touch. Her mouth responded on instinct to the seduction of his lips and instantly reciprocated, her soft full lips kissing him back. Welcoming the intimacy, as she let him take this where he wanted it to go.

With the pressure of her lips, the sensual touch returned, ignited a fire within Tim nothing could put the brakes on. His skilled mouth slid open to deepen the kiss as his lips temptingly coaxed her own to follow suit in irrespirable ways he had perfected over the years.

All thoughts slipped away as Haleigh gave into the seducing feeling of Tim's kiss. As if he was giving her the key to the ultimate escape from her resounding mind. Her hands reached out to grip wildly at his Panther's tee-shirt covering his toned body as her mouth slid open to welcome him in.

Tim's hand dug into the silky strands of her hair, drawing her ever deeper into their kiss, as his other hand traveled to the valley of her lower back. As his seducing serpent tongue slipped past her lips and into the waiting heat of her mouth, Tim's strong hand effortlessly slid Haleigh across the countertop and flush against his body where he could have his way with her more easily.

Haleigh's jean clad knees clenched at Tim's hips in reaction as he quickly brought her near. The switch in position taking her off guard, but the warm melting seduction of his tongue swirling against her own convinced her body to relax against his advance. He tasted of malt liquor and something unidentifiably savory.

Her hands slipped into his long hair as her mind went blank for the first time since arriving at his house as sensations rushed through her body, making her come undone. It had been so long since someone kissed her with passion, Haleigh had almost forgotten how intoxicating it could be.

The chemistry that had been brewing between all along had finally been unleashed and was exploding between them. The feel of Tim's strong hands molding against her body, the feeling of his sensual convincing mouth leading her to places that had her nerve endings firing, and begging for more.

The scent of sweat and something distinctly Tim filling her nostrils as Haleigh fought to breathe. She hadn't felt a moment as consuming and impulse driven since Ryder had been leading her down that twisted road paved with good intentions.

As Tim's hand began to dance under the hem of her shirt, the callused texture of his rough palms feeling intoxicating against her tender needy flesh, things came to a head. As a guttural groan wrenched up his throat and into her mouth, as she leaned in and kissed him harder, Haleigh had what sometimes is referred to as a moment of clarity.

The realization that she was blindly giving into the same trap that had nearly forced her to chew her own leg off for salvation last time. Knowing she desperately wanted to give into this completely and just let it take her where desires may. Knowing that she was becoming and doing the very things she swore to herself and her parents she wouldn't do.

The realization of it all struck her hard, strangled her with reality, sending Haleigh shooting back from Tim as if he were on fire and his lips burned. One forceful hand firmly planted on his chest, holding him at bay, as the other clamped down upon her offending mouth in horror. Guilt and remorse was blinding in her eyes as they found Tim's confused pair.

"I can't do this." Haleigh blurted out when she finally found the courage to release her hold upon her lips. When she finally trusted her mouth to do the right thing.

As the realization of Haleigh's regret registered on Tim, Haleigh was already pushing past him and scampering off the countering before he could ever get a lucid word in edgewise in. Shooting for her book bag on his stain spotted couch, desperate to get out of there, away from him and her mistake, Haleigh heard her name hit her back.

"Haleigh," Tim breathlessly called with concern, his heart pounding as his mind reeled against her reaction.

Haleigh reluctantly turned back to face him, the look of worry, and something indiscernible, but full of concern waiting for her. Big emotion filled eyes knocked Tim on his ass at first sight. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Haleigh managed out, before she turned for the door and bolted before he could say anything that would only make this worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tami felt horrible for the way things had turned out. It had all gone so wrong so fast. She had never wanted to put that kind of hurt in Haleigh's eyes, have that kind of a talk with Julie at fifteen. She had always told herself she'd be ready for this, ready for whatever came their way. Because she was their mother, because they were her girls. She's watched over them since the moment they entered this world, and no one has seen them through more, but this past year has tested and shaken Tami's confidence to it's very foundations.

When Tami closes her sensitive hazel eyes she can still see it so clear… Her baby girls still in pigtails scampering about the yard in a fit of laughter as the sun shines down upon them like heavens grace. The memory puts the purest of smiles on her face, from the deepest of joys. But as quickly as she opens her eyes again, those moments are gone, and Tami had no idea how fleeting they would be.

She doesn't know if she's ready for the train that is blowing into town where her girls are concerned. She's not sure she's ready for these challenges. She's not sure she has the right answers, or always makes the best choices, but Tami knows she just has to keep going, keep trying, because she loves her girls too much to give them anything else. It's that drive that pushes her down the hall and into her youngest daughter's room. The drive that has her sitting upon Julie's bed to finish their conversation from earlier, to make sure the right things get said. To make these moments, that will be as fleeting as all the rest before them, really count.

More calm and collected in her thought than during their earlier conversation, Tami looked her daughter over with loving care. "I don't think you're ready to have sex… And I need you to be able to hear that. I need you to be able to hear me say that to you." Tami spoke with calmed collection, reaching out with a mother's heart. A heart that struggled for understanding, but knew this was an issue she couldn't afford to let her fears and emotions drive her daughter away.

Julie's dodged her moms eyes. Nervous and feelingly awkwardly out of place in the moment. Even if her mom's words were sinking in and not just skimming past her ears. "I'm listening to you." Julie confirmed with a subtle nod. Too embarrassed to look her mother in the eyes, but not drowning her out either.

"You saw what happened with your sister today. You see how she's been struggling. And I think she's going to be ok. I think she's gonna rise above this, but I'll tell you Jules, sleeping with that boy and watching him leave afterwards, that hurt your sister. That's something she is never going to forget, and you don't have to go down that road, Jules." Tami opened her heart. Reached out to her daughter with an example neither of the could deny.

Bringing a delicate hand to her youngest daughter's soft golden locks, Tami gently tucked a strand behind her ear with care. A sensitive smile lifting her lips as Julie met her eyes. "You can wait." Tami encouraged, offering her daughter freedom from this. Letting her know she hasn't done anything she can't take back yet, it isn't too late.

Julie looked into her mother's eyes, heart pounding with nerves. She had never seen her mother look at her so seriously before in her life. As if her eyes were trying to reach out and touch her. Julie took her mother's words in, she was willing to mull them over. Give her mother's advice weight and credence, but Julie couldn't promise she would change her mind.

"I want you to be able to talk to me about this." Tami gently pressed, because she knew the damage silence could brew. Tami didn't want her girls thinking they couldn't come to her with the hard issues. Even if she doesn't always have the right answers. Tami desperately wants her girls to be able to tell her anything.

Awkwardly Julie nodded, "Ok, we're talking, right." She reassured on a breath more uncertain about the moment then by her agreement to not shut her mom out. Knowing inside she needed to think this over.

Seeing it in Julie's eyes, Tami knew her daughter had reached her limit, but she hadn't pushed her away either and for that Tami held on tight. Taking a deep breath, a smile swept across her face for her daughter before Tami leaned over and wrapped her daughter in a warm hug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Steps heavy against the pavement as thick quiet tears slid down her face before being wiped away by a loose moving hand, Haleigh sniffled hard against the emotion waging battles inside her heart. An inescapable truth had finally found her. A painful, all too real truth, one she had been running from finally became inescapable.

Sending warm tears full of salt to burn trails down her cheeks. Haleigh had spent the past year trying to convince herself and her family that she hadn't changed. That the choices she had made with Ryder had just been choices, they hadn't redefined her, or altered her in some way. That she wasn't different from the experience… But she had been wrong. Those few minutes locked with Tim's lips proved it in a way she couldn't deny anymore.

She had responded to him in a way the old Haleigh wouldn't have known too. Anyone can fall into a kiss, but it was the force with which she gave in that scared her. The fact that her body begged her not to stop. It proved in a way that broke her heart to admit, that her innocence was gone, her naivety before carelessly ripping off the blinders was gone, and no matter how hard she fought to convince herself and her family of otherwise didn't make this new reality any less true.

Her delicate hand swiped away another round of tears from her damp cheeks as Haleigh heard the distinctive rumble of his truck at her back. Her eyes closed for an internal cringe, opening just in time to watch his beastly black truck pull up to the curb a few feet in front of her. Tim jumping out only seconds after the engine died.

Something panic riddled bursting from his eyes as his body moved rapidly toward her. "Haleigh," Tim called urgently upon approach as if he had frantically looking for her.

Wrapping tight arms around herself, Haleigh evaded him. Her head hung low in attempt to hide her tears. "Tim please don't." She practically begged on a beaten down breath. Already so many currents of emotion racing through her veins, Haleigh wasn't sure she could handle facing Tim too.

Trying to side step around him, Tim caught her by the arm and gently swung her around to face him. His other hand quickly finding her shoulder before she could struggle to get away.

"Haleigh please, hear me out." Tim pleaded with a depth of emotion on his breath he rarely revealed and she had never heard before.

Haleigh hesitated, her face still low and hiding, before the heart in his words and breath dug in under she skin. Hearing his intentions were good, he was putting himself out there for her, she reluctantly lifted her face to meet his.

Tim took in her puffy blood shot eyes weary from tears. The sight nearly stealing his breath and slamming into his heart with guilt. "I'm sorry," He apologized whole heartily, his eyes never leaving her own. "I shouldn't have done that. If I had known…." His words died mid-breath, but the meaning shined from his remorseful eyes. Tim hadn't seen this coming, hurting her like this had never been his intention.

Gnawing on her lower lip to hold her feelings together, Haleigh nodded, silently accepting his apology. Still a little weary and unsure of how this changed their friendship, but accepting his word just the same.

Taking what Haleigh could offer in the moment, Tim nodded back. His shaggy hair swaying in the movement. "Come on," His head nodded toward his truck. "Let me give you a ride home." Tim insisted more then asked, because leaving her out here like this wasn't an option to him.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, the softening in his approach, Haleigh agreed.

Seated inside his musky cluttered truck, seated across from a boy who she considered a friend, a boy who had proved himself once again by coming after her, it all came flooding back to Haleigh as a shuttered breath ripped from her lips and tears she couldn't fight any longer sprung to her eyes.

"Tim… It's not you. It's just… What we did back there, I can't handle that in my life, not right now… I spent so much time trying to convince myself what happened with Ryder wasn't a big deal, it didn't change things, it didn't change me, but I was only fooling myself." She laughed through the pain as a tear slid down her cheek, revealing her agony. Her emerald eyes focused out his windshield, because she didn't dare have the guts to look at him as she spewed out her heart. Finally releasing everything she's been holding in for far too long.

"You know, my parents think he coerced me, but he didn't. All those things we did, everything I got mixed up in, those were my choices… I wanted to sleep with him. And I knew he didn't love me, and I thought that was ok, because I didn't love him either… I didn't see what the big deal was. And when my parents found out, and all hell broke loose…" A shuttered burst of breath slipped from her lips as her tears began to freely slip down her face as her heart tightened with the pain of her confession. Her hand quickly wiping away her forsaken tears in a failed attempt to not let Tim see them.

"I know how my dad can be, it's not like I expected Ryder to stand up to him, but he didn't even try to fight for us, for me. He just gave up, because he didn't care... And I had been so stupid that I didn't realize it would hurt that much, to realize I was just be another notch on his belt." Haleigh's tear soaked lips sputtered as she turned for the passenger window as if it offered more escape. Trusting Tim with the broken heart she was hanging out to dry, but also feeling too bare to face him as she did it.

Tim sat silently watching her as the tears fell. Unsure of what to say or do. His heart broke for her with the confessions she was spilling and anger raged through his veins over the prick who would give a pain like that to a girl like Haleigh. And in that moment Tim saw it all so clearly, why his advances had been more then she could bare. Why he couldn't cross that line with her, the fragile state she was still teetering on.

In that moment as Tim truly saw Haleigh, past the witty captivating girl he knew, he promised himself he'd do right by her, be there for her, never let alone else hurt her. Even if that meant protecting her from that side of himself the Riggins legend was built on.

He made a decision then and there to be a honorable man and friend to her that he had never given a damn to be to any other girl before. Because as Haleigh sat across from him, pouring her heart out through tears she tried to hide, Tim realized he had really grown to care for her. She had worked her way deeper under his skin then he had ever realized.

His silence lingering, Haleigh took full advantage to spill her guts and let it all out. All of the poison she had been carrying around that finally came to the surface on this afternoon that couldn't seem to get any worse.

"And now Julie's thinking about sleeping with Matt. I overheard her talking to my mom… she's just as naïve about it as I was. She doesn't realize it matters. She doesn't know what it can feel like to not be able to take it back. And I know Matt's not Ryder, I know he's a good guy. But I'm just so scared she's going to make the same mistake I did. Do something she's not ready for. I don't want that for her. Julie deserves better then that… And I overheard my mom today, she thinks I'm cynical, thinks I'm ruined. That's what you walked into when you came to pick me up." Haleigh ended on a heavy huffed breath before her lip slipped between her chewing teeth, and another round of tears rolled heavy down her face from her breaking conflicted heart. A heart that felt so lost and confused in her skin. A heart that didn't know where she was going or who she was anymore.

Before Haleigh could make another move, say another word, she felt it. Tim's callused thick skinned hand gently take her own. Surprised, her face shot to his before she could second guess looking his way. Tim's deep penetrating hazel eyes awaited her. His stare taking hold and claiming hers as his lips held still for a moment of silence. Slowly, as not to frighten her, Tim's hand reached out, his knuckles tenderly grazing her cheek with care to wipe away some of her tears. "You're a good sister and you're not ruined… He never deserved you, Hales." Tim's gritty breath soothed as his eyes held certain onto her own.

The look in his eyes, the passion that backed his words touched Haleigh. Put her at ease and comforted her in a way she hadn't realized until now she needed so badly. A soft smile of thanks spread slowly across her exhausted face as Tim's hand pulled away.

Holding her gaze with reassurance a moment longer, Tim slipped his hand free to start the truck. Turning back to her still waiting gaze he took her hand into his own. "Come 'ere." Tim beckoned with a subtle nod of his head.

Not needing to be told twice, Haleigh slid across the seat and against the strength of Tim's arm. Her head gently coming to rest upon his sturdy shoulder as his hand slipped free from her own. Giving her knee a gently pat before covering the gear shift with his steady hand. Her face burrowing in against the softened strength of his shoulder as she silently admits to herself that this could be dangerous. That it would be so easy to fall for him, but if she did, she'd be in trouble, because she'd fall hard.

His face turned in close, to the crown of her hair as he spoke. "You know if I ever see that guy I'm gonna have to kick ass, right?" Tim's Texas drawl slipped free with the natural rhythm of his lips. Casual in his approach, but dead serious all the same. Feeling an overwhelming protective urge toward her now; as is she was his, even if she wasn't 'his'.

Haleigh couldn't hold back the quick laugh that escaped her lips, eased by the way he could always make her laugh. Touched by his words that screamed he cared in his own truly Tim Riggins ways.

**Authors note: **

Large parts of this chapter are from Friday night lights 1.17 "I think we should have sex" I would like to give full credit to the creators of the show as well as the network that aired it. I own none of it. No copyright infringement was intended. It's for entrainment purpose only. I used it, because it was so well written I knew I couldn't make it better. So I tried to capture the magic of what I saw as a very important moment in the Taylor family.

I intend to carry the Matt/Julie crisis over into the next chapter. As I said, I think it's a big moment for the family and the sisters and I want to touch upon it a little longer. You'll have to wait and see if I follow the show or take Matt and Julie to the next level. As for Tim and Haleigh, this chapter was a real turning point for them. It has deepened their connection and in a lot of ways cemented it as something deep and meaning. Hope you're not too disappointed I didn't just throw them together.

Also, I noticed not too many people enjoyed last chapter. So on that note, I want to ask what you guys enjoy reading in this story? What are you favorite characters? What would you like to see more of? Should Matt and Julie go all the way? I know where I want to take this story, but your input matters too. So please, if you have the time, take a moment and leave a comment letting me know what you think of the questions above. Thank you!

I want to give a big thank you to Katy, Naguabo, and Shelbymikkelson for leaving feedback on the last chapter! I would love to hear what you think of this chapter.


End file.
